Nicole Fray
by vdwdtw0809
Summary: Jace/OC. Nicole Fray knew Jace Wayland before her and her sister Clary eighteenth birthday, well actually they were dating. Wanting to keep her daughters mundane and away from the shadow world asked no begged Jace to wait till her daughter turned eighteen to see her again.
1. Prologue- Just Till Her Eighteenth B-Day

**I don't own any plot that belongs to whoever decided to make this wonderful show. But I do own Nicole. Please read ask question comment. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jace POV**

I'm hurt, angry and thinking of ways of trying to get Nicole out of the situation were in. Her mother is crazy if she believes that this is the way of providing protection for her daughters. We tried. We have tried so hard to hide our relationship from Jocelyn. I still remember the day Nicole and I met. It was raining and Alec and I was, tracking the crazy demon activity that multiplied this pass year. The Lightwoods and Hodge were keeping something from us, I know it, and so does Izzy. It was raining and as, I was turning the corner I had bumped into someone. As both of us fell I heard her gasp.

"Oh my god." She said. "I'm so sorry." Alec helped me up and stared at the girl.

"You can see us?" He asked. After groaning at her wet pants, she gave both of us a weird look.

"Uh." She chuckled. "Should there be a reason I shouldn't be?" I took a step closer.

"You have the sight." As far as the institution knows there's no more shadowhunters except for the ones residing there. She sighed.

"Yea 20/20 vision." She sarcastically replied causing Alec to snort. I chuckled. "Well, if we're done here I have to go." As she passed I grabbed her arm halting her.

"Wait!" She attempted to pull her arm from me. "We need to take you to Hodge he would want to see you."

"No I need to go home." She shook her arm from my grip. "I'm late and my mom is going to kill me." What neither of us know Nicole was going home and she and her sister would both have their memories whipped.

We met twice after that. And I was pissed thinking she was just playing games with me. But when I looked into her blue/green eyes that held confusion I knew something was up so I watched her from afar and every time it would get close to Jocelyn erasing her memories the sight would come back. So I got to know her, fell for her. It was the night I would usually sneak into her room. I realized something was up when she yelled and raised her lamp to attack me. When I finally calmed her down and tried my hardest to explain to her what was going on she was silent.

"I don't know why?" She said "But there's something in me telling me I can believe you but I don't understand it?" I sat next to her on her lavender sheets.

"Can't understand what?" She glanced at her hand that I took.

"Why I keep forgetting" And I sighed putting space between us pacing.

"Nikki." She shook her head.

"No if you care for me the way you say you do." It was her turn to take my hand. "Then tell me." I turned facing her cupping her face.

"I can't." Her face fell and before she can pull away I gripped her hips keeping her close. "It's not for me to say, she needs."

"She?!" Nicole interrupted. "Oh my god!" She pulled away running her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. "It's my mother isn't it?!" I looked away. "I knew something was up." She scoffed plopping onto her bed. "Clary and I would draw these.." I interrupted her.

"Runes." She raised a brow. "They're called runes." I tooked my stele out and she gasped snatching it.

"Yes these!" She exclaimed. "My sister and I are always drawing these." She just smiled at the object tracing the different runes. "And she would totally freaked about my dreams."

"Dreams?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yea." She got quiet.

"Nikki?" Her head finally snapped up.

"It was you!"

"What?" She giggled.

"I was always dreaming of this man standing with another." I smiled. "Or the man." She sighed. "You, we would be at the park or we were."

"In the middle of nowhere and I was teaching you how to fight with." And I stood up and took out my blade." Her eyes widen when it lit up.

"Oh my god!" She was bouncing now. "Yes! My dreams!" I chuckled at her excitement but stopped when she frowned.

"What is it?" I saw tears gather in her eyes.

"I don't want to forget you again Jace." My eyes widen. She smiled. "I'll forget you and what you look like, but I happen to always remember your name." I looked away smiling.

She sat watching me pace for the last five minutes. How do I help Nikki remember? "I got it!" She jumped.

"What?" I started snapping my fingers speaking quickly.

"Do you have a diary?" She nodded and went towards her closet and came back with a shoe box and tapped it. "Ok every encounter, everything odd that you dreamed, see, or draw write it in here." She smiled.

"Diaries can't lie." She said.

And she listened. She wrote everything I asked of her and more. It hurt to see the blank look in her eyes every time I would show up but all I had to say was please Nicky your diary something would spark and it was back to the way things use to be till today Jocelyn asked Nicole to call me. Till today Jocelyn asked me to forget about her till her eighteenth birthday and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I Jace Wayland who was taught by his father and the Shadow world that emotions could destroy you fell in love with Nicole Fray


	2. Hey Baby Pt 1

**Pandemonium/Jace**

The mission was to find out and eliminate the owner draining and selling mundane blood. I to my left at Izzy who winked before lowering her eyes to her older brother Alec. I watch as the shifter walked right by Alec, smirking cause the idiot couldn't see us. But that soon changes as I see the Chinese man stop. From the corner of my eye I can see Isabelle take out her blade. Holding up a hand pausing her, we both sigh as he just glanced around before moving on. I watch as Alec smirks before following the man. As Alec makes himself scarce, I glance up.

"Keep an eye on him Izzy." She just blew me a kiss before taking out her stele and jumping towards the roof beside her. My phone beeps and I make sure Izzy has the demon in her sights before glancing down.

 _ **Nicole Birthday**_

Smiling. "I'll be seeing you soon baby." I glanced up and right in time soon before I missed the demon changing. I was then joined by Alec and not a second later Izzy. We all smirked before jumping down and making our way towards the demon. As the three of us were passing a van I felt myself hitting something then heard a gasp.

"Jace?"

* * *

 **Nicole**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Is this for real? Or was that blonde egotistical rude ass playing with me. Yes he is he is mental that's what I'm deciding. Supposedly diary I met a Jace Wayland before. And he said I have the sight. Sight? What the hell does that mean? Of course, I can see him. He also told me this was the third time he said those words to me. What also this Jace person had told me was that everything out there fairytales, the supernatural are true. Scoffing! Yea right! But what baffled me even more was what he called me well us... Shadowhunter._

"Shadowhunter." I whispered.

"What?" Asked Simon. My gaze snapped to his face away from my diary.

"Nothing!" I smiled and quickly closed my journal. I was currently with my best friend Simon Lewis waiting on my twin big sister, but I swear only by three minutes Clary Fray. Clary unlike me was currently at Brooklyn For Arts doing an interview. It's her dream to get in. Even though I'm also an awesome drawer I always felt to wait. Crazy I know. But there's something out there for me and I'm guessing it's my boyfriend, well that's what my diary called him and the adventures of, being a Shadowhunter. Yes I told Clary. But sadly she doesn't believe thinking it's all my imagination and movies. Do I believe it? Yes...no... maybe? Sighing I perked up as I heard the bell above the door.

"Oh no!" Simon sadly exclaimed. I see Clary walking towards our table body language screaming with disappointment and her eyes with tears flowing upset.

"Sis what happened?" She glanced at me before placing her portfolio on the table. I jumped when Simon slammed his fist on the table and with a growl told her.

"Give me the professor's name and I.. I will end them" Both of our eyes were wide. Glancing between us he chuckled and slowly sat down saying. "You know, with a scathing e-mail to the dean." I chuckled while Clary gave him a weird look. Clary sighed taking a seat also.

"Don't bother Simon." She hand over to me an envelope. Not believing they really rejected her, I quickly removed the letter inside and gasped. I grabbed Simon screaming.

"Oh my god!" I shook Simon.

"Uh Nikki?" I smiled at Clary while she laughed.

"She did it Simon!" I shoved the acceptance letter into his face. He sighed taking it from me before I moved towards my sister hugging her. We both were laughing and squealing jumping up and down.

"What?" We paused in our celebration holding our arms out to Simon. Our best friend smiled before joining us. After making a fool of ourselves he coughed fixing his shirt before we all sat down again. "Sad face really?" He smirked at Clary we both laughed.

"I know right!" I tsk. "She fooled us both and that's a really hard thing to do." I smiled. "But congrats sis, I'm proud of you." Clary smiled at me and said thank you. I glanced down at her graphic novel drawing and tapped it. "What did they say about this?" I ran my fingers over the creatures and symbols. Clary wasn't the only one drawing them. I'm even drawing them on condensation mirror in my bathroom.

"They totally freaked out it was really weird." She answered. I watched as my sister absently traced the symbols. Before she smiled and grabbed both Simon and I hand. "Anyway, this will go down in history as our greatest eighteenth birthday ever!." I nodded my head agreeing. "But I do wish you tried to Nick." I shook my head.

"Already told you why Clary." She rolled her eyes. The women who took our order not even five minutes before Clary walked through placed our latte and biscotti in front of the three of us. I took a sip and grimaced. "Ew god Clary, this one is yours.." I hastily switched our cups.

"Vanilla?" She smirked. I stuck my tongue out making her laugh. "Are we still going to hang out with Maureen after the show?" She asked Simon. I took a bite of my biscotti as he answered.

"Ah yes celebrating." I quickly put my cup down wanting to ask my best friend this question for ever. I turned towards him.

"Speaking of Maureen." I sing-song. He groaned while I giggled.

"Nikki..." I shook my head no.

"What's the deal dude?" He glared at me.

"As I told you before. No deal. We sing together." Ok so here's the scoop. While Simon likes me. I'm falling for this but already called for by this Jace Wayland. Clary and both Maureen like Simon. I mean I love my sister to death but pull your sexy panties that I know you own Clary, on and ask Simon out! So while I should be trying to be my sister wing women she needs to do this on her own.

"So you seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?" I continued. "And she's not the only one." I muttered, causing Clary to kick me. Ow!

Stammering he answered. "What? No!" I just shook my head before picking my biscotti back up to finish. Feeling paper I glanced down.

"Simon how can someone like you not realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you?" I miss Simon reply and Clary sad face. "What the hell happened to my biscotti?" I glanced at the both of them confused.

"Well that's a latte."

"And are you sure you were eating one?"

"Yea." I stammered. "I took a bite then placed it right there." I pointed, but the only thing there was a drawing of a half eaten one. "Huh." We talked a little more before leaving the café.

* * *

 **Clary** and I stepped through the first floor of our home that happened to be Dot, our sister from another mister worked. As we came into view, the raven haired women glanced up and greeted us.

"Hi Dot." We greeted back. She just laughed. I placed my coat on the stool and leaned against the counter.

"So Dot, How's your future looking?" I asked. Dot was reading tarot cards. Reading I mean attempting to.

"Hmm, not as good as Clary's." I gave her a smile before turning to my sister. "The tarot cards are telling me you Clary, got into the Art program."

"And by tarot cards you mean, Simon twitter account." I laughed.

"Okay I follow him." She admits. Turning a card over that looked like a golden cup that caught my attention she continued. "Turns out predicting the future is very and I mean very complicated."

"Are those presents I see." Clary asked. Dot smiled and picked up a gold and light purple bag and held them out to us.

"Happy Birthday Fray's." We giggled taking them. Tucking into them Clary had a sheer black shirt, while I had a lace white dress. After thanking her and a weird I love you we made our way upstairs home. As soon as we walk upstairs our mom started screaming congrats. We both smiled at her.

"Clary can you say stalker mom?" We snorted while our mom rolled her eyes.

"Oh Nicole, Simon needs all the followers." She placed the laundry basket down. "Besides he only has ninety-two he needs the re-tweets." I rolled my eyes. After asking us to sit down, she pulled out two wooden boxes. "Happy Birthday my babies." Opening the box I gasped. The whole time I never noticed my mom anxious stare. "What!?"

"I.." Sighing I smoothed my finger over the weird symbols. "I saw something like this before."

"Girls I really need to talk to you." As she finished both Clary and my phone beep telling us we got a message.

"Sorry mom can this wait?" Clary asked while getting up from the couch. I soon followed.

"Yea Simon is taking us both out with Maureen." I started walking towards my room. "We are going to see Champagne Enema tonight." She grabbed my arm stopping me. Eyes wide. "What?"

"Look please girl don't lose these ok they're very important and an heirloom." Ok?

"Mom?" Clary was just as worried and confused as I was.

Running her fingers through her hair. "It's your guys eighteenth birthday and.." I looked at Clary giggling.

"Mom we had this talk before." I gently pulled away and what she said next made me froze.

"Just look for Jace tonight ok Nikki." Glancing at Clary who was just as shocked as I was.

"You know who Jace is?" But how? According to my diary which I read over and over again in the last year. My mom never met Jace. Unless that was a lie. She gave a small sad smile.

"Forget it." She picked up Clary's portfolio and placed it on the counter. I shook my head and busied myself getting dressed. After making sure I was set I walked into Clary room. Clary was a jean and t-shirt girl, while I love dresses and skirts, but occasionally I go for Clary fashion. Seeing my reflection in the mirror she asked.

"Mom acting weird to you?" I scoffed.

"She mentioned Jace, Clare." She nodded.

"And you only told me." I glared at her. She quickly shook her head. "No I swear sis I didn't say anything to her sister code." I smiled and walk towards her pulling her zipper of her hoodie down a little.

"You have boobs Clary show them." She glared.

"You might be comfortable showing off your body but I'm not." I rolled my eyes. After putting her shoes on we both left the room and as we walked into the open kitchen/ living room we both spotted Luke.

"Luke!" We both greeted. He smiled at us.

"Hey girls, Happy Birthday." We both gave him a kiss on each cheek. "Now gifts." He raised a brow and gave us. I guess it's for the both of us spray paint.

"Wow a cop gift us with some spray paint." I raised a brow and smirked. He raised a finger and me and playfully warned.

"Now if I see any of that on the city walls." His glance kept flashing between us. "I will arrest you." I raised my hands while Clary laughed. Hearing our front door close I turned and smiled.

"Simon!" He winked and said hello to both my mom and Luke. I watch as Luke face flushed with surprise. Following his gaze I saw he was looking at Clary heirloom. Hm.

"Oh spray paint good." Simon said.

"Right I'm still claiming your band name really need a new one." I told him. The three behind me agreed making him pout. As were about to leave my mom tried once again to make us stay home. But after disagreeing and a weird tight hug we were free and left after jumping on Simon back for a ride.

* * *

 **Jace**

I stood in front of the many technology our institute has. I rolled my eyes when I realized both Lightwoods are running late.

"Izzy! Let's go!." I shouted. I can hear both clicks and thumps telling me both my brother and sister were actually moving their ass. Those clicks were speeding up causing me to frown. I was attacked by Isabelle who started laughing, screaming and squealing. "The hell wrong with you?" She sighed pulling pack.

"You're going to get your girlfriend back tonight." I heard a scoff causing both Izz and I to glare. "Shut it Alec, I think it's romantic he waited for Nikki." She fixed the wig while her brother responded.

"Yea if she's real." I sighed. Alec never believed me. What I don't understand is why would I be making this up? "Jace never brought her home, never brought her to mother, and I hardly believe she's a shadow hunter either."

"Drop it Alec." I growled. "And good job Izzy." I walked towards another computer. "Demon dig blondes." I heard her giggle and Alec shout it was platinum. What ever!

"Besides I'm happy our brother cares about someone other than himself." Izzy retorted. I grunted.

"This is our target." I told them. It was a picture of an older Chinese man. Izzy titled her head and smirked.

"For now." I continued on my way to the front door them following. I took my stele out running it over my blade.

"Alright for some reason our demon friends are draining mundanes and selling their blood." Informing them.

"What do they want with blood? I thought that was vampire territory?" I shrugged rolling my shoulders.

"Lazy vampires?" Izzy placed the wig on her head.

"Maybe mundanes blood are special?" She suggested.

Hearing Alec laughing. "Yea special." I waited as they got their own weapon before moving again.

"Besides we'll find out once we catch the dealer."

"Hm, maybe they're acting on their own." Pfft yea right and I told her so.

"I agree with Jace. They aren't really creative they're shape shifters." Alec suggested getting the Clave permission. Always the good doer.

" Ha, anyway big bother it's more fun breaking the rules." I smirked agreeing.

* * *

 **Nicole**

Well that was awkward. Simon and Maureen played their song and while Simon was making googily eyes at me. Clary was also but at Simon and Maureen was hurt cause I had Simon attention. Should I had kick this weird square in the bud yes? But I didn't want to hurt Simon. Hurting him would hurt both my sister and friend. Simon would claim he's in love with me which would probably create a domino effect hurting Clary and Maureen in the process with them declaring their feelings. So shh. So after we were all sitting on top of Simon van talking.

"I'm telling you, your mom might be hiding something." Maureen said for the third time. I think so I kept quiet while Clary disagreed.

"No not possible my mom can't hide from us." She glanced at me and I looked away. Sighing. "She's not capable." I scoffed causing her to bump her shoulder against me. I stood up and jump to the concrete. I heard them follow. Glancing at the name of the band on the van I glanced at them.

"You guys went on stage as Champagne Enema." Raising a brow. They laughed.

"What were we thinking?" I agree. We followed Simon and Maureen towards the back of the van. While he took off his shirt I looked away while I know my sister was basking it in.

"Well." Simon put his shirt back on letting me look their way again. "Now we're Rock Solid Panda." I grabbed a random can and shook it while Clary grabbed the case for me.

"Rock Solid Panda coming up." Walking towards the middle of the van I stated. "You're so lucky I feel inspired." As I started I soon blanked out. Stepping away, I came to hearing Clary gasp and Simon asking what the symbol was. Symbol? I shook my head and glanced up. There it was that weird thing that's on our heirloom, a page in my diary, and something Clary and I randomly draw.

"Weird I didn't mean to draw that." I was puzzled. Clary grabbed my hand before passing the paint to Simon.

"I drew something like this, this morning Nikki." Glancing at Clary, I spaced out again while I heard Maureen explain something about French. I was jolted when I was crashed into.

"Hey watch where you're going you just rudely bumped into my little sister!" Clary yelled. Glancing up I saw him. It was Jace. I was hit with not only a headache but a memory I know I read in my diary.

 _Giggling I felt Jace arm wrap around me squeezing my waist before placing my hands correctly on the blade that seemed to be glowing._

 _"Now this is how you hold the a seraph blade." Jace told me. I firmly wrapped my hands around the hilt. "And this." I gasped as he grabbed my thigh and placing my leg apart to steady me. "Is how you steady yourself."_

 _"Mmm. Your distracting me." He chuckled._

 _" My bad." I rolled my eyes. "Now you take this stance and I want you strike the hay pile." I nodded and did as told._

 _"You know it would be much better if the monster I'm pretending the hay is, is actually moving." I felt him place his chin on my shoulder._

 _"It would be yes. But you won't let me be your target." I elbowed him in his stomach making him groan._

 _"No! I don't want to hurt you."_

Snapping out of it, I watched as he turned around ending whatever conversation he was having with my sister and called him.

"Jace!" He paused and quickly turned around eyes wide. Stepping closer I heard him whisper my name.

"Nicole?" Clary grabbed my arm taking my attention from my...boyfriend?

"It's him!" She was just as surprised as Jace and I. The three of us heard someone call his name. He turned sighing with frustration before turning to me.

"Stay here Nikki don't move." And before I can say anything he ran into Pandemonium.

"Nikki you have to go after him!" Clary started pulling me the way Jace went. But both of our arms were grabbed by Simon.

"Where are you going? And go after who?" Both Clary and I gave him a weird look. I shot my arm out towards the direction of the club.

"Jace! The man we were talking to!" Clary nodded and started taking her hoodie off.

"Guys!" Maureen called. "No one was there." And Simon nodded. Clary and I both looked at each other before ignoring them and following Jace.

"Wow I can't believe he's real!" I can tell Clary was excited.

"You and me both Clary." Getting in was easy. Making our way through this crowd was going to be a bitch. Everyone was grinding, making out or puking. I felt my arm being grabbed.

"There!" And I saw the top of Jace blonde hair. "Wait is he following another girl?" I raised a brow and I felt something hot and stabbing in my stomach and heart. _Jealousy._

"Let's go Clary!" I angrily said. Taking her arm I followed the way Jace was going. We both watched as Jace and the women made their way into a private room before the curtains were closed. I marched forward as Clary grabbed what I thought was the bouncer arm.

"Wow, cool contacts." I heard her say. Pushing away the curtains I saw Jace behind the purple dressed whore. I don't understand what I'm feeling. I know him but yet don't.

"Jace!" He turned at the sound of my voice and I saw the blade in his hand that was hidden. Clary rushed forward and yelled.

"Oh my god watch out!" She pushed her away from Jace while Jace himself growled my name before pushing both me and my sister out-of-the-way. A woman who was dancing now had a whip in her hand and another man had a sword like Jace and attacked the contact men. As soon as the blade touched them they turned into ash? I gasped.

"Jace watch out!" Covering my mouth with my hands in shock as he was tackled I saw his blade fall to the tiled floor. I slowly picked it up and like my dreams it lit up. " Clary get behind me!" Scared but listened. One of the men stepped in front of me as Clary grabbed my arm. The man shot forward and I slashed out and like all the others turned to ash. Glancing at Clary to make sure she's ok my attention then turned to Jace who was smiling at me. Over his shoulder, I saw movement so I threw the blade to him and watched as all three killed the last of the demons?

"Nick come on let's go." Clary stuttered out. I saw how frightened she was so I nodded and she as quickly as she could pull me out of the club. While both of us not knowing we had Shadowhunters or should I say circle members following us.

Both Clary and I hastily made it home and quickly to our apartment scaring our mother. Mumbling, shouting and wild hand gesture mom finally calmed us down. As we all calmed down and sat on the couch I told her I met Jace. Clary and I watched as she sighed and held her head in her hand.

"Nikki killed someone mom are we crazy?" Mom shook her head at Clary. "Also there was this guy, blue hair and I think cat eyes." I gave her a weird look while mom tensed.

"Girls." She took our hands squeezing them before taking out the same object she gifted us. "The symbols you told me you saw do they look like this?" And she hovered the heirloom over her arm then moved up making both Clary and I gasp.

"God mom!" It was the same thing I saw on Jace and his friends. She nodded standing up pacing away from us.

"Everything you two girls saw has a meaning and an explanation, and I've dreaded having this conversation since the two of you were born." I was shaking my head.

"You knew all along didn't you?" She stalled but nodded. "And Jace?" She looked away before glancing back at me.

"You two knew each other for three years Nicole." I gasped as Clary took my hand. "And you two become an item for two." Tears started gathering in my eyes. "Oh sweetie, I saw how you two loved each other."

"Why?" I took a breath. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"I've put protection spells on both of you." Protection spells? "Nikki you and Clary are eighteen now and you need to know the truth."

"Mom you're scaring the hell out of us!" I saw Clary was close to tears too. Suddenly Dot stormed into the room.

"Jocelyn look out the window he called to warn us." Mom paled but made her way towards the window.

"Ok Dot it's time!" She rushed back as Dot left the room. "Ok Nikki where's your diary?" Baffled by the question, I couldn't answer. "Nikki! Where is your diary!?" Her yelling scared both Clary and I.

"Uh in my..in my room." She nodded. "In the closet mom in the shoe box on top!"

"Nikki I'm scared." I took my sister's hand as both Dot and mom returned. I saw in Dot hand was some murky green liquid. Handing it to my mom she said sternly.

"Only if you need it." Leaving the room my mom shoved the diary in my arms and turning Clary around. She placed a necklace around my sister's neck.

"Listen to me you both are stronger than you know." She kissed our forehead. "You two are connected, so what you see touching this so will Nikki."

"Are we running?" I was shaking.

"I'm having Dot take you somewhere safe." She called for Dot. " Listen I made a very powerful man angry."

"What's happening!" Clary was fully crying now.

"Mom what did you do?"

"Hid something from him. Now when you wear that necklace think of me." She nodded to Dot and my jaw dropped at what I'm seeing." "Nikki, everything in that diary is true." She placed her hand on my diary. "Jace is the one that asked you to make one ok baby, don't be mad at him for leaving you alright, I asked him I forced him to do it." Suddenly she smiled. "And he loves you so much baby, just like I loved your father." I was stunned. Doors behind us open in a swirl of purple. "Trust your instincts my angels, and Clary please take care of your sister." My sister and I were suddenly pulled back by a force.

"Mom!" We yelled.

Crying she said. "Everything I done was to protect you." She sobbed. " I love you girls so much."

"Mom!"

"Think of Luke! Tell me where Luke is!"

"Police Station!" Then we were gone and the last thing we heard was our mom shouting I love you.


	3. Hey Baby Pt 2

**Nicole**

Ouch! As I settled against the lockers, I just sat there trying to understand what the hell happened. Ok my mom is hiding from someone. He's powerful and had men sent after my mother. Dot hands can glow somewhat like Sookie Stakehouse. Jace is real and it explains why I turned down every man that ever asked me out. There're monsters and Clary and I was sent through some portal. Clary! I looked to my left to look at Clary head buried between her legs. Now where's my diary? I felt along the floor and it was a few feet in front of me. Sighing when it was in my hands, I turned my attention to Clary.

"Come on sis we have to find Luke." She lets out a shaky breath before standing up. We heard footsteps and Clary placed herself in front of me. We both let out a sigh of relief when we saw it was only Captain Vargas.

"Clary? Nikki?" Stopping at the top of the steps, she was filled with worry. "It's two in the morning, what are you guys doing here?" Seeing Clary floundering.

"Luke said he'd drive us home if he was still here." I gave her a small smile wishing to god she won't question anything. Instead she laughed that fell into a knowing smirk.

"He still doesn't trust those cab drivers huh?" We both giggled and gave a nod. "Well guys he's in a middle of an interview it could take awhile." Glancing between us.

"Cool we'll just go to the cafeteria." Clary said. Finally she calmed down enough. It would've looked weird if I just talked. We began to walk away before she stopped us.

"Girls are there uh...is there some sort of problem?" I glanced at Clary and sighed.

"My uh boyfriend was supposed to celebrate with us, you know it's our birthday and he didn't show." Clary gave me a 'What are you doing' Look.

"Ah boy problems." She gave a knowing smile. "And I never knew you had a boyfriend?" I laughed and placed a finger on my lips.

"Sh, mom and Luke don't know." She laughed and left.

"Wow." I glared at my big sister and dragged her to find Luke. And there he was talking with a couple. Clary pulled me down and it was her turn to place her finger on her lips.

 _"The minute we found out Jocelyn Fairchild was alive you were easy to track." Fairchild? "Turns out you and Jocelyn were never far apart., the circle has her now."_

"Circle?" I silently asked Clary. She just shook her head.

 _"And it's only a matter of time before we catch the twins."_ We gasped.

The women shrugged before saying. _"You can have all three of them if you give up the Mortal Cup."_ And what came out of Luke mouth broke both our hearts.

 _"I don't care about Joce or her kids. They mean nothing to me." He hissed._ Luke! No! _"You can kill them all , if you like. My people want the cup." He glared at the two before continuing. "Why do you think I've been hanging around here all these years."_

"No he's lying he has to Clary." She just pulled me into a hug and cried with me.

 _"And when I find the cup. I'm gonna keep it."_ All three at the desk raised. _" And you can tell Valentine and the Circle that."_

 _"No one mentioned Valentine,"_ She sassed back.

 _"You didn't have to."_ Slapping the finger that was pointed in his face he growled. _"No you listen to me. Get out of my office."_ Glares was shared between the three before the couple left.

I shook my head just trying to hold in my sobs. "I...I can't believe what I just saw." Clary pulled me up and we ran.

"You heard him sis." She whip the tears from her cheeks. "He doesn't care." It was raining outside and we were being soaked. "And he never did Nikki." I started crying causing Clary to sigh. "Come on we have to get to mom." I nodded.

* * *

 **Drenched** Clary and I ran our way home calling for our mother. I glanced around seeing everything was damaged. While Clary was screaming for mom I was looking around the place. Glass was everywhere. Every antique was either broken or on the floor.

"Clary it looks like someone was searching for something." I glanced at my big sister to see her looking around. "And there was blood outside." I heard Clary panting till she screamed for mom and fell to the floor crying. I looked away attempting to hold in my tears.

"Mom!" I plopped besides my and took her into my arms. I pulled away when she suddenly went stock still and quiet. "I want you to grab something to defend yourself and get behind me." Startled I did as was requested and followed my sister up the stairs into our apartment. As we made our way inside the place looks just like Dot shop with the heavy smell of smoke. "Ok I'm going to look around stay her Nicole." I nodded and watched as she traveled down our hallway. Not even a second she disappeared I heard something behind me.

"Oh my god Dot." I slowly placed my mace down and walked towards my sister from another mister. "Are you ok I saw the mess downstairs?" She just smiled back before placing her hands on top of my shoulders.

"They took your mother."

"Who? Who took her Dot?" She just shook her head before saying.

"Rogue Shadowhunters searching for the Mortal Cup." There that word again.

Sighing. "Wh-What the hell are you talking about?" Her grip tightened which was really starting to scare me. "Clar..

"Sh Nikki, I need you to think did your mother ever talk to you about a cup?" Why does everyone want this damn cup? Glaring I responded.

"No Dot I don't know what you're talking about maybe it's one of the antiquities downstairs?" As her grip tightened once again I watched as her face grew with anger.

"Think! Nicole. This could save Jocelyn."

"Jesus Dot I can't think someone kidnapped Clarissa and my mother!" I screamed back. I'm wet, exhausted, scared, and very scared for my mom. I stepped back when she grew very still.

"You know more than you think you do, Nicole Fray." What? I shrieked when tentacles came out of her mouth and attacked me.

"Clary!" I grabbed my stele from my denim jacket pocket and stabbed this thing in the stomach.

"Nikki!" I heard my sister yell back. And before I can say anything I froze watching who I thought was Dot turned into a monster.

"Clary!" I screamed again and the monster actually attacked me hitting me in my shoulder as I collapsed into the wall the creature followed. I heard two footsteps and two voices. One who's shouted in fury and another scared.

"Step away from Nicole demon!"

"Oh my god Nikki!" Suddenly the a glowing blade was piercing the demon and there he was my boyfriend.

"Jace." Oh god the room is spinning and I feel sick. He smiled.

"Hey baby." I laughed but stopped and groaned.

"Nikki!" Jace held Clary back.

"Careful Nick." He cupped my face. "That demon got a piece of you."

"That was a demon?" Clary asked. He rolled his eyes but said.

"What do you two think that miserable, disgusting thing was?" I scoffed causing him to smirk.

"Dot?" The spinning was worsening. "Jace I-I don't feel so good." I then glance at my sister. "Oh god I know we aren't triplets." They both chuckled.

"Is my sister going to be ok?" Clary was pacing the room but, watching us.

"Demon venom." His beautiful eyes held worry in them. "Nikki stays with me." I couldn't take it anymore and I fell into darkness.

* * *

 **Jace**

"No Nikki!" I picked her up in my arms. "What're we going to do?" I glanced back at her sister before focusing back on Nikki.

"I'm going to take the both of you with me to the institute." I sighed. "Clary if we don't get going the venom is going to spread and she'll die." She nodded and leads the way out of the house.

"How are you going to help her?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there." I hasten my steps and within thirty minutes we made it. "Izzy! Alec!"

"Who?" I just ignored her. As they stepped into the room, I quickly placed Nikki onto the bed.

"What the hell is this?" Alec asked.

"Alec! Not now!" He blanched before Izzy stepped forward.

"This is her isn't it Jace?" I just glared causing her to only smile back.

"Demon Venom guys come on." I started undressing Nikki when I heard a sound of protest coming from her sister. "It's not like I haven't seen anything before Clary." Causing Izzy to snicker and Alec gagging.

"Ok I understand that but there're other people in the room Jace." Clary angrily retorted. I nodded.

"Alec?" He sighed turning around. I finished undressing her. As I tossed her clothes on the floor we heard a thump. Clary went to pick it up. "Careful the venom." She nodded.

"Isn't that the diary you asked her to keep?" I glanced at Clary after hearing Izzy and smiled.

"Good girl you listened." I took out my stele and drew the healing rune on her neck.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I sighed.

"Do you want your sister to live?" She nodded after raising my brow she shut up and walked to the other side of her sister bed. After I was done I sat ther holding my hand out for the diary and we waited.

* * *

 **Nicole**

When I came to, what happened last night? Few hours ago? Came rushing back. I still got my eyes closed taking inventory of how I was feeling. And I was ok felt nothing weird? I groaned trying to make an effort to open my eyes, eyes that felt like sand paper.

"Nick?" I heard my sister voice and sat up leading us to bump heads. "Ow! Nicole!"

"Well why were you sitting so close?" She just grumbled and moved. I heard chuckling and turned my head seeing Jace, and the two people from the club. "Jace." He smirked and sat to the right of me. He held up my diary.

"What do you remember?" He asked. I sighed and thought what do I remember.

"I know who you are, who you are to me." Running my fingers through my hair. "And I had a memory of us in some field you were teaching to use the thingy." He shook his head.

"Serph blade babe." I nodded.

"They shouldn't be here." I glanced at the boy who looked a little like the women next to him. Siblings? "Their mundanes Jace."I watch Jace jaw clench.

"Where is here?" My sister asked.

"My girlfriend is not a mundane Alec." I was not yet getting use to that. "And neither is her sister." This Alec scoffed.

"And how do you know that?" Glaring over his shoulder he answered.

"I've known Nikki for three years Alec, plus Clary is here and can see us."

"And I would like to know where I'm at?" I asked. But was ignored.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Placing his head on my shoulder with a sigh he responded.

"You find everything unusual." After mentioning reporting Clary and I to the Clave he snapped and asked him to dial it down which Isabelle responded he doesn't have one. Alec backed away and I turned my attention to my boyfriend.

"Now again where am I?"

"An institute for shadowhunters." He pulled my collar down and nodded. "You healed good." I sighed.

"Do you know everything Clary?" She nodded.

"Yes and I feel like my head is going to explode." I chuckled before I remembered mom is missing.

"My mom." I shook my head. "How are we going to find her?"

"Nikki, Clary I'm the best shot you got." We were interrupted by Clary cell phone ringing.

"Nikki it's Simon." I stood and that's when I noticed I was wearing only a shirt. I rose my brow at Jace, but he just smirked. "He's outside, and oh I see him! Simon I see you." She glanced back at me. "Nikki needs to get dressed."

"Babe." I took my eyes off Clary and watched as he nodded towards the seat. I walked towards the pair of clothes and smiled. "They're Izzy's."

"Well I like her style." We heard Clary gasp and we both walked towards the window.

"Damn mundane brought them here." Jace hissed. Turning to me give me a kiss to which I surprisingly responding to "Change and let's go." I nodded looking around before shrugging. I heard him chuckle. "Same old Nikki." I winked at him.

"Come on." I told them. "What did you see?" I looked down at our swinging hands and intertwined our fingers causing him to smile.

"Your taking this well." I laughed.

"My mother said I can trust you, the feelings are there Jace but not the memories." He didn't say anything.

"I saw something behind your friend." He took out the blade.

"You aren't going to kill Simon are you?" Clary asked.

"We protect the humans, kill the demons. You two will get it eventually." I push open the doors and waited for the other two to step out.

"So why can't Simon see you?" I asked. When he lifts his shirt to explain I nearly choked on my spit.

"This is a glamour, a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes." He winked at me. I looked to Simon smiling. However, he was just frowning.

"Nik-Nikki what do you have on?" He took off his jacket to put over me but I just shook my head and hand it back to him. " Let me take you two home." He glanced at Clary. "You let her walk out of the house like this?" She just rolled her eyes at him.

"My home is gone. Uh here actually with Jace." He stepped back.

"Wh-Who's Jace?" And before I can answer.

"Nicole and Clary Fairchild!" I spun around to see the guy from the police station. Jace snuck up on him. Clary and I gasped.

"Oh god be careful Jace." Clary grabbed my arm and we both kept gasping and flinching till Jace killed him. "Jace!" I ran towards him. And I heard Simon asking billion questions especially one as to why am I hugging air?

"Is he dead?" Clary asked. Simon threw his hands up.

"Who's dead!?" The man Jace killed appeared in front of us. "Oh wow." I rolled my eyes.

"Babe can you please de-glamourize so my friend doesn't think me and my sister are crazy." He rolled his eyes before doing it.

"Nikki we need to get you and your sister inside now." I nodded and walked towards the door with him.

"Clary come on." I told her. Simon kept asking her to go home with him.

"Clary." Both Simon and I said.


	4. The Silent Brothers Pt 1

**_Don't know how often I can update my laptop is broken. I'm using my sisters._**

* * *

 **Nicole**

"Clary?!" Myself and our bestfriend called out. I was looking at my sister who was having at least I think is having a hard time choosing. I glanced at Jace who I found out no more than an hour ago is my boyfriend of the last two years?

All he did was roll his eyes causing me to roll mine at him. I heard a sigh. Turning my head I see my sister turn to Simon. I gasped. Oh hell no this strawberry blonde choose Simon over me I'm her sister!

"Simon." Taking his hand she glanced back at me. "Jace can help us."

"Help you?" She nodded her head.

"He's Nikki boyfriend." Clary told him causing Simon eyes widen.

"I'm sorry boyfriend?" I felt Jace walk up behind me.

"Boyfriend." I told him. Simon scoffed and pointed over my shoulder.

"This wanna be Son of Anarchy Jackosn Teller is your sisters boyfriend?" He asked in disbelief. I glanced at Jace tilting my head.

"Son of what?" Jace asked. Glancing at my boyfriend I said.

"Nah Jax is hotter." Clary laughed, while Simon was mumbling something and Jace looked confused but highly offended. While we finally started moving towards the institute Simon continued to question all of this.

"How can you be so sure he can.." But was rudely cut off.

"Mundane!" Jace was pissed. "We do not have the time." He walked back towards me intertwining our hands and slamming through the door. All four of us in a line was looking into the hall way. While three out of the four was seeing people. Simon was not impressed by the sour look I can see in his face.

"Cozy." I chuckled while Clary grabbed Simons hand and Jace started drawing some weird looking thing on his wrist. Simon jaw slacked in shock glanced between Clary and I. "I- He's burning himself."

"I know trust me." Clary said. Jace pushed me back a little to get to Simon and clasped his hand.

"Yo dude." He chuckled. "I don't swing that way." I was dying in laughter. And I watched as awe and fascination fell over my bestfriend face. "I.. oh wow." Jace smirked before nodding his head down the hall. "Uh Clary, Nikki are we in the middle of a war?"

Turing facing him. "There is now." I rolled my eyes as Jace dragged me from the two. But Clary finished.

"And I think our mother is in the center of it." As we waited for them to catch up Jace was obviously still upset about Jax.

"Who's Jax?" I shook my head at him.

"No one you should be worried about." He raised an eye brow causing me to laugh. " He's not real just a character." He kissed my forehead before turning to the many big computers?

"There's a lot of gear in here what they do, rob a tech shop?" Simon sarcastically remarked but he was ignored as I watched as Jace start tapping on the screen before the smaller one that showed cops became bigger.

"So this cold-blooded killer is gonna help us?' Simon asked. I turned to glare causing him to take a step back.

"Watch it Simon!" I growled. He nodded. "Besides he's not a killer."

"He's protecting us." Like sisters Clary finished my thought. Scoffing Jace said.

"Well you two." He glanced at me. "It's our thing."

"You three have a thing?" Rolling my eyes I answered.

"He means Shadowhunter thing." And I waved my arms around the room. "It's what they do, protecting humans from demons."

"Demons?, right. That makes perfect sense." He kept rapidly nodding his head. "Cause that makes perfect sense. Demons running all around New York." He trailed off laughing.

"That is the first correct thing you've said all day." Jace snarked back. I tapped his shoulder telling him to ease up. Poor Simon dragged into the middle of this. All four watched as a red cross moved around the town map.

Before zooming into our location bringing the cops up again.

"NYPD!" We watched as the banged on the door with their fist.

"Will they find us?" Clary asked. Jace shook his head no before answering.

"No, our wards will deter them away." I nodded good. "And they will do their typical mundie thing for a few hours and then the area would be clear." He placed is hand on my back playing with the two way zipper of my black top.

I heard footsteps and turned groaning at the person who I can admit is hot but for some reason can't stand me or Clary. Well specifically me.

"What is going on?" Alec asked glancing between the three of us. "Why is there a mundane in the institute?" I glared at him and he had no problem glaring back.

While sighing Jace said. "A circle member followed him to get to Nikki and Clary."

"Circle rune, just like the guys that took our mother." I told him and I felt Clary take my hand.

"What exactly is a circle member?" Simon turned to me, "And why is he trying to kill you?"

"All we know is a long time ago the circle led a revolt." Jace stated crossing his arms. " Alot of Shadowhunters got killed." Once again he sighed looking at me. "Including my father." I gasped before clutching my head. "Nikki?"

Great another memory. _I watched as I was sitting in a bedroom? And Jace plopped down besides me. I giggled while he nibbled between my neck and shoulder blade. Turning to him I see a picture on his nightstand._

 _I pointed before asking._

 _"Who's that?" I watched as he lift his head and followed my finger to where it was pointing before becoming stiff and moved away. "You don't have to tell me." I watched as he got up and grabbed the picture before joinging me again._

 _"No it's ok." I watched as sadness took over his features._

 _"Jace..." I stopped as he shook his head._

 _"This.." He turned the photo over. "Is my father." I gasped. "And he's dead." He got up and put it back. "And that's all you need to know."_

Head snapping up I looked at him eyes wide. "I remember." He gasped. "We were sitting on a bed talking?" I began pacing around. "I don't know it wasn't clear but there was a picture and you told me."

"It was my dad." He finished. I nodded.

"So does that mean your getting your memories back?" Clary asked. I just shrugged. I didn't know.

"And since the revolt." Alec just continued not caring or wanting to move it along. "We've been forbidden to even hear about the circle." I scoffed.

"But why it's your history?" I said. Scoffing Jace wraps his arms around me from behind placing his head on my shoulder.

"Says my girlfriend and her sister who didn't know they were Shadowhunters." I picked up his hand and bit him for that comment. "Ow!" I chuckled as Clary comment.

"Yeah. Yeah, your right." She sighed. "And the only person who knows is missing!"

"So." I finished. "We don't care about your rules or what's forbidden." I wiggled my way out of Jace arms crossing mine. "I'm.. there gotta be someone out there who can tell us." I placed my hands on his shoulders slowly moving them till I was holding his hands. "My mother said I can trust you." Intertwining our figners. "Show me she's right."

"Come on." I smiled at him causing a lopsided one to cross his face. We turned causing both my sister and Simon to follow. I skidded to a halt as Jace suddenly turned. Jace told us Simon is not allowed to come with us. Even explaining how he's a package deal didn't persuade him.

* * *

 **So** when Jace told us there are runes who can kill Clary boyfriend. I had to bite my lip from laughing at her blush face and Simon stuttering. They both told my boyfriend they aren't together. Jace who doesn't care shrugged it off. Isabelle then told us she'll watch Simon after explaining what runes are to us Shdowhunters causing my sister to become jealous as Simon breathlessly said. "Hot." After Simon told us to go and he'll be ok we came upon a room with weapons displayed all over. I glanced at the floor trying to find the runes but nope don't see any. I narrowed my eyes at my lying boyfriend. But became distracted at a shirtless blonde sweaty man.

"Who is he?" Clary asked. Yes who is he?

"Hodge Starkweather, our weapons trainer." Jace crossed his arms leaning against the doorway. "And more important for us, an ex Circle member." I gasped. We moved into the room as they finished with Jace still explaining. "After the uprising Hodge repented. Now he lives and work here, never allowed to leave this institute."

I got a good look at the runes as Izzy and Jace explained as Hodge put his shirt back on. As he turned he smiled at both at us. "Jocelyn." Clary and I both awkwardly looked at each other.

"No, we're her daughters." Pointing between us. "Nicole and Clary Fray." He chuckled.

"Well, she was Jocelyn Fairchild when I knew her." He kept glancing at us making me uncomfortable. I grabbed Clary hand in my right while my left took Jace."

"Our mother been kidnapped." Clary told him.

"Yea by an asshole named Valentine and his people."

"By the Circle, Hodge." Hodge shook his head.

"That's impossible." His eyes kept moving around the room. "Valentine is dead and the Circle died with him." Suddenly Hodge grabbed at his neck chocking and hissing."

"Jace what's happening?" I asked. But it was Hodge that answered.

"I spoke a vow never to speak of what we did." He shrugged a shoulder. "This is the Clave's way of making sure I keep that vow." I shook my head.

"No..nope I can't ask you to help us." I was horrified. What the hell. Clary agreed with me.

"If the Circle is really back." He paused trying to catch his breath. "And they taken Jocelyn... Our leader was Valentine Moegen..."He started hissing and grabbed at his neck I took a step closer but he held his hands out telling me he was fine.

"We thought like us Shadowhunters he wanted to protect humans." He sighed sadly. "The things he was willing to do, people he was willing to sacrifice. The human world, us will die if he carried out his plan" Once again he was in pain. I couldn't make him suffer. I ran my fingers through my hair before throwing my hands up.

"Ok, How does our mother relate to any of this?" I wanted to know why this bastard had her taken.

Panting he told us. "Jocelyn was a Circle member as well." I took a step back in shock. While Clary gasped and raised a hand to her mouth. Jace kept staring at me. I kept shaking my head.

"You fucking liar!" I snarled.

"Nikki!" They both yelled.

"Clary our mother." I took a step towards her. "I mean come on this is our mom!" I chuckled.

"The important thing." Hodge grabbed my elbow. "Is that your mother left the circle." I carefully took my elbow from his grip. "So none of this even maters." I scoffed. Doesn't matter? "Valentine died in that fire years ago." Groaning in pain he fell to the floor and Jace tried to steady him.

"I'm so sorry." Clary said.

"She's right, Jace we can't ask him to do this." He made sure Hodge was alright before cupping my face placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Babe, we don't have a choice." I sighed before nodding. He took me in his arms before asking Hodge. "You understand Hodge, right?" Still panting he nodded before continuing.

"Valentine nearly destroyed the Shadow world and humanity along with it." He grabbed his neck wincing. "If he gotten the cup."

"Wait." Clary said. "Sis, remember mom said she hid something from someone."

"Yea.."

"Nikki if it's this cup."

"Jesus." I shook my head. Mom what did you get yourself into.

"Girls the mortal cup is the most important object in the Shadow world." Jace told us." Whoever possess the mortal cup can create more Shadowhunters."

"And in the wrong hands...can control demons." I pulled away from Jace. "Your mother hid it from Valentine, then she is in more danger then you can possibly imagine."

"God this is too much." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Panting he looked at me and said. "Your mother was only trying to protect you girls, And now you must protect her." I turned leaving the room with my sister and Jace calling and following after me.

"Babe!" Jace grabbed me. "Calm down." I scoffed and pushed him off me.

"Calm down, Jace you might be use to this but we aren't." I pointed at my sister.

"Nikki right, you don't know what it's like to lose someone, to lose your own mother."

"Clary." I shook my head at her. I do remember Jace saying he never knew his mother.

"Your right I never knew my mother." He told her.

"I..." She looked at me. "You didn't tell me."

"I couldn't remember and it wasn't my story to tell." I told her.

"And that's my point besides your sister you know nothing about me. You two know nothing about being a Shadowhunter." He told us. "No training and no planning gets you killed." I took a few steps away before saying.

"Okay, so we know Valentine is back and he wants the cup." I leaned back against the wall. "And for some reason. "I glanced at Clary. "He thinks mom has it."

"Could she?" Jace asked. "Have the cup?"

"We wouldn't know." Clary told him.

"Look guys, you know about runes. You've drawn them." He took a step closer to me. "You know something." I sighed. "Just, Nikki think."

"Jace!" I pushed from the wall taking his hand. "I'm sorry I know nothing." I threw my hands out. "It's just this empty blackness."

"Me too." I heard him growl before saying.

"That's right your memory been wiped." He started pacing. "What about your diary." I just shook my head at him. "Do any of you know a warlock?" I gave him a look as Clary said no.

"A warlock baby?" He's got to be kidding me.

"Yes Nik." He was getting frustrated well so am I. "Immortal beings, half demons, half humans." He grabbed my hand waving it in front of my face. "Sometime their finger sparks."

"Wait Dot." Clary looked at me. "Nikki she had this purple glow when she opened the wall."

"Yea I remember our mom pushed us through it and we ended up at the police station."

"That was a portal. Dot must have been a warlock only they can create them."

"So if your saying we find Dot?"

"Then she can find the cup and get our mom back." I nodded yes and smiled at Clary.

"Unless she's working for Valentine." He said.

"Even better, she'll lead us right to him." I walked around Jace into the main room. "Where is Simon?"


	5. Silent Brothers Pt 2

**Jace**

It's been a good ten minutes since we found out what we need about the circle. I'm feel bad for my girl. She lost her mother, I've seen the bond betwen the Fray family. But is that bond broken from the lies? I watch Simon as his eyes follow Nikki. I'm not a fool I know he's in love with my girl. But if he thinks there's going to be anything between them he's got another thing coming. Nicole has hell is the first girl I ever felt anything this strong for. Yea there's been women that came and go. But there's never been one I wanted to try for. My father is wrong. That I know. I got up from the table from the monitor I was watching. The cops finally left. About time too, there's so much NYPD I can stand. I wrapped my arms around her. And I sigh as she leaned back agasint me. I was worried she would pull away even though she knows well somewhat know about our life. That it wouldn't matter to her and she wouldn't want to be together anymore.

"I want you to come with me." I burry my face in her long red locks.

"Oh, where are we going?" I kiss her shoulder before placing my hands over her eyes. "Uh Jace?" I chuckle.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my life." I smile and slowly maneuver her towards my room. After fifteen seconds, I open the door and lightly push her into the room. Moving my hands she gasped. "Oh my god."

"You recognize my room?" She nodded. Then turned to me eyes narrowed.

"If your trying to hint towards something." My eyes widen, but rolled when she chuckled. "I'm kidding." I watched as she walked around the room. She picked up the picture of my father before placing it back. "So I have been here before." I watched as sadness took over.

"What's wrong?" I moved from against the door. She shook her head before sitting on the bed. The bed where this very room I snuck her in. The sleepovers, love making, and the late night talking.

"I hate I don't remember this." I sighed taking a seat next to her. "I hate my mom did this to me." I saw tears gather in her eyes. Nikki trying so heard not to cry.

"Nik.."

"No I know she tried to protect me and Clary." She wiped at her eyes. "But it's just the holes in my head, I want to remember our first kiss, our.." She blushed. "We had sex right?" I raised a brow and she chuckled. "I had a feeling we did."

"Right here actually." I watched as she ran her hands over my black comforter mouthing 'Here'. "You got into an argument with your mom." I grabbed her hands and stared at them. "And you called me to come pick you up. You never told me what it was about but.."

"I had this dream about you." She sighed. "I asked her about it and she kept dodging and shying away from telling me the truth." She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was sick of having these emotions and being confused about them." She scoffed. "Jace I would see things or remembered and I would go right to my diary and write it down. But how do I know to do that."

"I told you to." She nodded.

"Yes you told me, but I don't remember you telling me to but like I said I would do it." She got up pacing. "I could never explain to my sister why I didn't want to date anyone else." I held up a hand pulling on hers so she would stop pacing.

"You never dated anyone else?" I asked her.

"No." And she got quiet. "Did you?"

"No." She smiled at me before leaning in and we were kissing. A few seconds later we pulled away.

"I want to remember." And before I can say anything Alec came into my room.

"Don't you knock?" I asked. He looks startled.

"I never had to before." He glanced at Nikki before focusing back on me. "Come on." We got up to follow him but before I can leave the room Nikki grabbed my arm.

"He doesn't like me." I laughed.

"Alec doesn't like anybody." I grabbed her hands and we made it back to the weapon room. Nikki left my side and I heard her tell Simon she trust me making me smile. I see Izzy open the weapon rack and as she was running her finger across a weapon I slapped it away. "Izzy." She rolled her eyes before going back to what she was doing and said.

"Fifty bucks says he doesn't approve of this mission." Alec walked up.

"I don't approve of this mission." Huh. Izzy smirked.

"See." I just shake my head at the two.

* * *

 **Nicole**

After Jace and I conversation we made it to the room where I found out my mom was a Circle member. As I leave Jace side I over hear my sister and Simon conversation and he asked Clary if she can even trust them.

"I trust Jace." He scoffs.

"How you haven't mention him before and you can't even remember him." I rolled my eyes.

"Look Simon I can't understand it either." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Hell I can't even explain it to you, but whatI know is my feelings for Jace is strong and I don't want to give it up." I know it's hurting Simon to hear this but everything I just said to him was true.

"Where were you anyway?" Clary asked me. I smiled.

"With Jace." We both smirked while Simon looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole.

"I don't approve of this mission." We heard and the three of us turned to the three Shadowhunters. "I spoke with the Clave. They're sending Seelies to search for Valentine." He then turned to me with smirk. "They made it clear the little girls don't leave the premises."

"Alec.." Jace growled.

"Ok first of all." I said slapping his finger away from my face. "We." I pointed between my sister and I. "Aren't a little girl."

"And." Clary finished. "I don't care what the Clave or you want, my sister and I want to find Dot." I smirked at him snapping my fingers. Jace chuckled while stepping between us.

"Alec, this warlock might have the answers we need." He told Alec. "Now with Valentine and his people out there looking for my girl and her sister, they aren't safe out there alone." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Izzy looked between the five of us and said. "Jace is right."

"Et tu Izzy." Alec looked at his sister in betrayal for not siding with him. His glare then turned to me. "Aright, since it seems the two of you have all the answers where should we look?" I glanced at Clary.

"Dot's apartment?" I asked her. She nodded and reached towards the necklace mom gave her.

"Yea, it's in Green point" Her hand got closer. "There's this thrift store." We both gasped and I was seeing what my sister was seeing. Woah! There she is running into. Pandemonium.

"Nikki!" I came to, to Jace worried blue/green eyes cupping my face. I shook free and glanced at Clary.

"Did you?" Eyes wide she nodded.

"Nik.." I waved my hands silencing him.

"I think we know where Dot is." I told them.

* * *

 **After** Simon found out my boyfriend was lying about runes covering the weapon room floor and he wasn't going to die we were on our way to find Dot. After parking as close as we can to the alley way, Clary and I raced to the club.

Turning the corner we didn't see her so I nodded to Clary and she grabbed her necklace and like before we both gasped and we see Dot and she was being attacked. Coming out of it.

"No!" I ran ahead of everyone leaving Clary to explain what she saw.

"Damn it, Nikki!" I heard Jace catching up but I don't care we need to find Dot. "Nikki!" He grabbed me.

"No, Jace you didn't see it." Everyone caught up.

"See what tell me." But I was trying hard to get out of his hold so Clary took over.

"It was Dot and Circle members they were attacking her, about to kill her." I finally got out.

"That's right we need find her, We need to find Dot!" And I ran off again with Clary and the rest in tow. I made it into Pandemonium before them and was disappointed to see it was empty. "Clary." She nodded and touched the necklace.

"Nothing." I growled in frustration running both my hands through my hair and Jace placed is hand on my back rubbing it.

"I'm sorry." Both Simon and Jace said.

"She, she was just trying to help us." I said to everyone in the room. Clary wrapped me in her arms.

"You guys don't understand, Dot is like a sister to us." I nodded and said to myself.

"A sister from another mister."

'It's not safe here." Alec said causing me to glare at him. "We have to go back to the institute." I shook my head and turned to my boyfriend.

"Jace.."

"Alec..." I sighed.

"So now what?" I threw my arms out. "Valentine has our mom and now Dot and we just give up?" I was angry, what does Valentine want with Dot?

"Nikki and my memories what about those?" Clary asked. "They can't just be gone right?" Jace glanced at me before pulling me into a hug and said.

"There is another option." Both Lightwoods replied.

"No..."

"Don't go there." Jace scoffed.

"I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers." I pulled away.

"Silent Brothers?" He took my hands before saying.

"Shadowhunters with superior powers." He tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"They have the power to access your memories." Alec gleefully added.

"Also a process that can kill you so there's that." I stuck my tongue at him as Simon said.

"Your bedside manner is a abysmal." Alec rolled his eyes before turning to Jace.

"I know she's your girlfriend and you care for her, but we broke at least eighteen Clave rules." I rolled my eyes. Who cares about the damn rules.

"Love." I gasped. And I heard both Izzy and my sister squeal.

"What?" Alec asked bewildered, Jace looked at me.

"Love Alec, I love her." I smiled at him and turned away before he can see me blush.

"Whatever, now you want to go to the City Of Bones?" Why does he care. "There's no way, I won't allow it." Jace kissed the side of my head before walking behind me and placing his hand on top of my shoulders.

"It's not my decision." He squeezed them "It's the Fray twins." I glanced at Clary and she nodded.

"No, you can't ask them to do this." Izzy piped up. "They don't know what they're facing."

"Ok! If anyone can tell me another way for Clary and I to recover our memories I'm all ears." I glanced at all of them I know Clary down. "Then that settles it, babe?"

"That's the Nikki I know." He smiled at me before clasping our hands and to the others he said. "Lets go."

* * *

 **Fifteen** minutes later we pulled up. And now I can see what the Lightwoods was talking about. Woah! A cemetary. This better be worth it is all I'm saying. We all got out and it seems Simon feels the same as I.

"Well this place isn't creepy at all." Izzy laughed while I smirked at him.

"Please don't tell me your afraid?" He scoffed.

"I was born afraid." Wait what? The Shadowhunters stepped closer causing us to follow but Jace shook his head at us and placed his hands on my waist.

"Nikki wait here, I want to make sure it's safe." I smiled at him before placing my arms around his neck bringing his head to my leavel to kiss him.

"Ok." He gave me another kiss before walking off.

"So.." Clary started. "Jace loves you?" I smiled again.

"Yea and I think I'm falling for him too." Her eyes widen.

"Really?" Her face held a smile too.

"I mean we knew each other for three years Clary." I glanced at Jace and he seemed to be in a heated conversation with Alec. "We been dating for two, Clary." I pulled her closer so Simon can't hear. "We had sex." She gasped then awed.

"My little sister." She had tears in her eyes.

"No nows not the time to be crying Clary or talk about this." She nodded but wiped at her eyes.

"Nikki." I turned to Jace as he held out his hand. "Come on." I smiled again and skipped over wrapping my arms around his waist as his settled on mine. As Clary and Simon carried on whatever it was they were talking about we made it to a gate with a creepy skull attached to it.

"Can you say creepy." Clary nodded her head agreeing with me. "Ok, Clary stay with Simon and the Lightwoods." I took a step before both my sister and bestfriend pulled me back. "What?"

"No your not going in there alone." Clary said her voice drowned in worry. I chuckled.

"Clary both of us don't need to go in." She sighed before grabbing my hand.

"But I'm the big sister." I smiled squeezing her hand.

"You've been protecting me for the last eighteen years let me do this." She didn't want to but she nodded and moved aside.

"Ok Clary might not go but I am." Jace laughed grabbing Simon before he can go in.

"Ok one if anyone is going in there with her it's me, and two you go in there and you'll die." I scoffed.

"Come on like the runes?" Simon pointed at me and said 'Yea.' Jace moved aside and gestured for him to go but it was Alec that caused him to pause.

"He's not lying." He took a step forward and point. "The runes covering the City of Bones will kill any mundane that enters." He made a shooing motion. "So by all means go." I stuck my middle finger at him causing everyone to chuckle and him to stare at me in surprise.

"Ok Simon and I will stay here and Nikki please be careful." I kissed her cheek and hugged Simon before I clasped Jace hand and entered the City Of Bones. As we were walking I asked the question that's been on my mind.

"Will I be able to get all my memories back?" He glanced at me before looking away.

"Nikki I hope to the angels you get your memory back," I squeezed his hand. "More than anyting." He stopped me and turned me to face him. "But Nikki if it's too much stop." I shook my head. "No, Nick you can die from this so if it's too much just stop."

"Jace I..." He shook his head and his eyes were swimming with worry.

"Promise me!" I sighed glancing away.

"I promise." But if they can give me my life back and memories of Jace he better bet his cute ass I'm going to be digging for them. We walked off and I jumped when light suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Witchlight." He explained.

"It's pretty." He just chuckled before leading the way again.

"Well we carry it to remind us that there's light even in the darkest places." He then placed it in my hands and held an arm out telling me to go on ahead. We came upon a statue with a sword pointing to the right with latin on it. Also a cup that looked vaguely familiar.

"Is that the cup?"

"Yea." I nodded and tried to read the words.

"Ok what does that say?" He smirked.

"It's the Shadowhunter creed." I glanced at him. His eyes. Ahem focus Nikki. "Looking better in black then the widow of our enemy." I rolled my eyes.

"Bull shit." He laughed causing me to laugh with him." "My latin is rusty but I even know it doesn't say that."

"For Shadowhunters the decent into hell is easy."

"Well then." He chuckled.

"Come on this way." He intertwined our hands and again we were off. We came to a clearing with an eye in the middle.

"Jace, I've drawn this before." I bent to get a better look at it. "Clary has too." As the fire burned brighter and shot up I jumped clutching Jace. There was five of them no eyes, mouth sown shut, and runes all over them.

"Oh my god."

"Nikki they." And before he can finish I had a voice in my head.

"Nicole Emily Northmen Fairchild." I gasped, wait what.

"Northmen?" One of the silent brothers just waved a hand towards the eye I stepped forward. And faced them. The four others walked forwards and all tilt their heads up. I slowly raised mine and above me was a dangling sword.

"Step away Jace Wayland." Glancing quickly I watched as he did as was told. "The search of your unconscious, is a perils one." I looked towards the one speaking as the sword paused.

"I..I just want them back." I glanced at Jace. "All of them."

"If you are not strong enough you will die." I was scared who wouldn't be.

"I'm ready." He gave a slight nod before stepping back and both our heads looked up again as the tip of the sword touched the middle of my head I was thrown my first memory.

* * *

 _"Why won't you tell me anything!?" I was screaming at my mother. "I seen, I don't know what I saw but I know it freaked you at to where you wre practically dragging me home almost pulling my arm out of the socket." My mom just shook her head._

 _"She doesn't want this for you, I don't."_

 _"Who!"_

* * *

 _Jace and I were making out both of us under the cover and what looked like his room. As I can feel were both naked and been very busy. I cupped his face._

 _"I love you." His eyes widen._

 _"I love you too Nikki."_

* * *

 _"How do you know about Jace?" My mother turned to me shocked that I over heard her and Luke talking._

 _"Nikki!"_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Tell her Joce, they both will find out."_

* * *

 _I hastily took Jace shirt off as he did mine._

 _"Are you sure?" I nodded._

 _"I want you."_

* * *

 _"Yes I wrote down everything."_

 _"You'll be forgetting me soon."_

 _"I don't deserve you."_

 _"Your worth it." I smiled but it quickly dropped._

 _"Jace moms coming shh." I turned facing the wall._

 _"You can't keep wiping their memory Joceyln."_

 _"It's the only way to keep them safe." I heard my door open._

 _"What about her relationship with the Wayland kid." She chuckled._

 _"They always seemed to find their way back to each other. Besides it's what her mother would want." My mother?_

 _"Yea about that, when are you going to tell her?"_

 _"Soon." I froze as I heard her come closer. "Dana would agree with me Luke."_

 _"And Clary? She'll be heart broken to know Nikki isn't biologically her sister." I had to hold in my gasp._

 _"It's Clary I'm worried about, god I hope the two of them never find out that Valentine is Clary's father, and Valentine is responsible for Nikki parents death."_

* * *

 **More** and more flashes came of me and Jace and also all the fights between my mo...Jocelyn. And as I came to I gasped that quickly turned into a sob.

"No...No...No!" I heard Jace run to me.

"Nikki?" I glanced at him.

"I remember, I remember us." I shook my head.

"And your upset about it." He chuckled.

"No, it's." Oh god. "Jocelyn not my mother."

"Oh Nikki." He helped me up.

"And Clary her father.." I trailed off the crying making it hard for me to speak.

"What about her father, did you see the cup?"

No!." I shook my head. "Clary father is Valentine." Jace eyes were wide and jaw slacked.

"What?"

"And that's not all." I grabbed onto Jace. "He killed my parents." Jace pulled me into him.

"Could there be a mistake?" He asked them.

"Her memories don't lie." Was all they said. I pulled away from him.

"I need to find...find Clary." I quickly walked out of there and as soon as I walked out Alec was on us.

"What, what did you find out?"

"Not now Alec." Jace harshly told him. I looked around and saw three people were missing.

"Where's Clary and Simon?" We all turned and only Izzy showed up. "Wh..Where is Clary?!"

"I'm sorry Nikki, I told them to stay in the van."

"Oh my god you lost them!" She flinched back from me.

"Nice work Izzy." I heard as I walked away.

"Clary!" I continued my way towards the van. "Simon!"

"Is that their names?" I turned and saw a pale looking male and women both holding my...Clary and Simon.

"Oh,,Oh my god Clary!" I moved but Jace held me back.

"If you value your life hand them over." Jace told them.

"Careful." Alec warned. "We'd be violating the Accords."

"I'm afraid your sidekick is right." The Spanish looking one said. "The night children had broken no laws." Night Children? "Were negotiating, the cup for your sister and her not so boyfriend." He ran his hand down Clary face.

" Clocks ticking," And they disappeared with both Clary and Simon screaming my name.

"No!." I ran forwards. "Clary!...Simon!" I yelled into the quiet night. Oh god they took my sister and bestfriend.


	6. Im Like Sookie Stackhouse

**Nicole**

I won't be able to tell you about the ride home. I know Alec drove. And I know he was asking questions. But by the third Jace snapped and told him to shut up and get us back to the institute. I can tell you Jace was by my side and held me till we got home. Yes this is my new home. I stormed into the institute and took off my jacket throwing it on one of the chairs. Night Children? So those people are vampires. Vampires have my sister and Simon doing god knows what. If one of them touch a hair on Clary head I'm going to fry the assholes.

Clapping my hands together and spinning towards them. "Ok, I still don't understand. How can Shadowhunters be better than what you people call mundanes?" I glanced at each of them.

"Before we get into this can someone please tell me what Nicole found out." Alec was fed up and I was angry and upset, you don't want to know the things running through my mind right now. I saw the way the vampire boy was looking at Clary. I don't know if they see her as a meal like Eric and Bill do with Sookie. Or he wants to do naughty things to her. I glanced at Jace and gave him a nod telling him he can tell his friends.

Sighing he says. "Clary and Nikki aren't sisters." Izzy gasped as Alec just stared at me. " And..." I rolled my eyes as he stalled.

"Valentine is Clary father." The blank stare Alec had turned to suspicion and anger in 2.5 seconds.

"You telling me these two show up and suddenly Clary her not so sister is Valentines daughter." I growled before pushing him while Jace and Izzy quickly stepped between us. "What's not to say they're working for him spies."

"Listen asshole do you really think I planned to be lied to, for my mo..." I cleared my throat before continuing. "Jocelyn to be kidnapped!" Alec just shook his head and stood by the table. "And Dot my god she was taken too."

Jace tried to comfort me but I pulled away.

"Nikki we protect humans." Izzy tried to tell me. I nodded.

"Your right humans. You protect humans." I chuckled. "You left my sister and Simon all alone." I threw my arms out. "Look what happened." Alec snorted before saying.

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum to common sense." Scoffing.

"You know what?" He said what." "That nice blade of yours I'm going to shove it up your ass if you don't be quiet."

"Nikki...Alec...This isn't helping anyone." He touched my shoulder. "Calm down." I rolled my eyes.

"Jace right back off Alec ok."

"You would go to hell and back for your sister and Jace right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Jace who's you parabatai." The three was stunned that I knew. "Yes everyone I remember, Jace told me you guys are like the other half of one soul." I placed a hand to my heart. "That's Clary, Simon and me."

"Nikki look." I turned to my boyfriend. "They won't do anything to hurt Simon and your sister." I sat down in one of the chairs. "They took them to draw you out, they think you have the cup." I groaned. I don't have the damn cup.

"What does vampires want with the cup." I rolled my eyes at the wide eyed look. "Yes the pale skin and the sharp white fangs gave them away." I chuckled. "Wow I'm like Sookie Stackhouse."

"Sookie what?" I just waved my hand at him.

"But why would they think that? Why would anyone think I have this cup." I glanced at all three of them hoping they can give me an answer. "My mot...Jocelyn lies to me my entire life, except Oh, by the way there's this magic cup, I hid on planet Bango or Wonderland or something, but sweetie don't tell anyone." I ran my hands down my face before sighing. "What am I going to do. no suppose to do now?"

"We have to report to the Clave." I glared at the back of his head.

"Great." Jace said.

"They have to know what we learned about Valentine." I nodded and stood.

"What that he's Clary father. Go ahead Alec." I took a step closer to them. "What the hell would that do for Clary and Simon?"

"Nikki, it's all connected. The vamps want the Cup." I nodded and took a breath.

"Yea Jace, I get that but the cup makes new Shadowhunters." I told him. Does this cup not only make Shadowhunters but Vamps too?

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army." Alec told me. "An army loyal to himself."

"Plus it controls demons." Izzy placed her input in.

"They'll propose a trade. Your sister and Simon for the cup." I whimpered.

"So, vampires will trade those two for the cup." I huffed. "Valentine would also trade my mother for the cup." I leaned my head against the wall. "Jace either way I lose someone I love." He came over and placed his head against the side of mine. "What if I just toss it up in the air and let the bitches fight for it."

"So this doesn't matter to you?" Alec asked in disbelief.

"Yes dick it matters." I growled at him. I can feel Jace laughing. "And it's not funny baby." He lift his head.

"I forgot how spunky you are." I rolled my eyes and kissed his nose before burying myself into him.

"Listen Jace, My mother told me I can trust you." I raised my head to look at him. "I forgot all about our life together and you still saved my life." He shook his head. "For the past year you could've moved on.."

"No your.."

"Worth it." We both finished. "I remember." I sighed. " Now, I need you to trust me." He nod his head. "Look, I can't turn into what you are over night." I glanced at the three of them.

"It's true." Izzy smiled at me. "She was raised as a mundane." Alec scoffed.

"What're you her spoke person?" I snapped at him.

"I don't need a spokesman, I need a plan." I told him. And walked away from them.

* * *

 **Jace**

I watched as Nikki walked towards the main part of the institute and turned while waving her arms around.

"Uh, look at all this, these screens." She stuttered. "Can't any of this help me find them?" I moved towards her and placed her into a chair before she started pacing again. "So where are they? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?" I chuckled.

"Actually no. That was Camille's outfit, right?" I asked my brother and sister. "They're locals."

"They're at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevort Street." I nodded. But smirked of course Izzy would know.

"And we came back here?" Nikki asked she slowly stood. "Why lets go." She took a step towards the door but I pulled her back.

"We need a Clave resolution for that." Alec snidely told me.

"Screw the Clave!" I shook my head at her.

"Nikki, the four of us can't declare war on the vamps all by our self." Izzy informed her.

"And we can't react without considering our options." I watched as Nikki chuckled in disdain and placed her hand on her hips shaking her head. "Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not." Izzy smirked at her brother.

"Alec, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders." He smirked back.

"Oh, that's right. Seelies have their charms apparently." I chuckled.

"Wait Seelies?"

"Like fairies the fare folk, uh nixies, pixies elves." Her eyes widen before settling on Izzy.

"Your hooking up with a fairy?" Izzy smirked and nodded they both giggled.

"Izzy can tell you all about them. As you figured out she's got a thing for them."

'We all got our things, don't we?" Izzy teased back.

"Alright, I can't listen to this anymore, My sister and bestfriend been kidnapped by vampires." She chuckle and started walking towards the door. "I guess I'll go get them by myself." And she walked away.

"No Nikki you'll get yourself killed." She just waved her hand ignoring me and said I don't care. I groaned. " Nikki, your sister and Simon too." She stood in the hall for a little bit before rushing back over with anger on her face. Slapping her hand on the table leaning on it she told us.

"Then help me." She glared at all of us. "While we are just standing around considering other options, my sister and bestfriend are suffering." She stood up panting. "Is that something Shadowhunters understand or am I just being a fucking mundane." She growled before leaving the table down the hall towards mine/our room.

"She's right, meet back here in five minutes." I left chasing after my girlfriend.

Nicole

After changing out of these dirty sweaty clothes I quickly curled my hair before I heard a knock on the door. Turning I seen it was Jace. Smirking I said.

"You don't have to knock it's your room too." He nodded and sat on the bed.

"I know, but if you were changing." He nodded towards my outfit. I tilt my head at him before holding out my hand.

"Come here." He slowly moved towards me. When he was close I pulled him so he was eye leveled and gave him a long deep kiss.

"Mmm." I wipe the lip-gloss from the corner of his lips. "You do remember." I gave him a look.

"I told you I did, didn't I?" He nodded.

"But there was a part of you that always held back." I looked away nodding.

"I'm sorry." I played with his zipper. "I didn't know how to react, I had these feelings for you, I felt them Jace but I.."

"No I understand."

"Do you, because any other guy would've just left, he wouldn't had stayed with a girl who couldn't remember them every six months." I moved towards the bed and sat down. "Hell I don't even know how I would react."

"So your say if it was me who forgot about you, you would've dumped me?" Eyes wide I shook my head.

"No!" Sighing. "I knew you, but I didn't, I have these strong feelings but don't. When you say you love me, it's on the tip of my tongue, I'm ready to say it but I can't."

"Well I do, Nikki I love you." I smiled cupping one side of his cheek rubbing my thumb against his stubble.

"I know." I kissed him and before things can get too out of hand like laying me down I placed my hand on his chest. "We need to find Clary and Simon." He sighed moving from above me and towards the door. "Jace!" I waited till he looked at me.

"I'm not ready but I'm getting there."

"I know." He said smirking before leaving.

We made it back to the table where Izzy and Alec still sat. And stood next to Jace as he explained what was going down.

"Like I was saying Nikki is right." He nodded looking at all of us. "They made the first move." He made sure all of us was paying attention before continuing. "We are going to take care of this ourselves." I smiled at him happy they were going to help me.

"This is a bad idea.." Alec pitched in and I rolled my eyes.

"Well do you have a better one?' Jace asked him. Alec just stared. "Look, the vamps broke the Accords. They kidnapped a mundie that's a big no-no." I chuckled and played with his hair. "The Clave will give us a lecture and be glad we did it." He glanced at Alec. "Come on."

"It's hard to argue with that." Good Izzy was on board."

"Even if we went ahead." I rolled my eyes at him he always has a problem. "I don't see how we get out of here with our weapons and explain where we're going."

"We can go out through the back." I suggested.

"How do you.." I shook my head and raised my hand silencing him.

"Jace use to sneak me in from there all the time." Alec glared at me that shifted to Jace who only shrugged.

"We won't take any weapons from here, I know where to get what we need." He took my hand and we left. "You can drive right?" I just rolled my eyes at him taking the keys.


	7. I'm Like Sookie Stackhouse Pt 2

**Nicole**

As I pilled up to the church Jace gave the directions to I was confused when everyone piled out of the van as if their asses were on fire.

"Oh my god this is land right?" I heard Jace asked and as I closed the car door and moved around the van. I see Jace on the ground practically hugging it. Alec holding on to the side of it trying not to puke. And Izzy was patting herself down.

"Oh come on!" I excalmied. "I wasn't that bad." They all groaned.

"Never ever Jace, let your girlfriend drive again." Alec rudely demanded. I scoffed.

"Guys I wasn't that bad." And I guess Alec was thinkging about my driving because he finally puked. I felt Jace move behind me and away from the vehicle.

"You are never and I mean never driving again do you understand me." I stopped and faced him.

"Was I really that bad?" I sadly asked him. He pointed his thumb behind him.

"You hear that?" And I did Alec was still puking.

"Yea..."

"Babe that's your answer." I sighed but nod my head.

"Alright." I said and we moved away from the van leaving Alec and Izzy there.

"Don't let me look at it Izzy, Don't let me look at it." I chuckled stupid bastards thought I can drive. He he jokes on them. When we all gathered ourselves from my horrible driving we got to business.

"Whose grave is it?" Alec asked his sister.

"Mary Milligian born January 10,1802, Died January 10, 1878." Izzy imformed him. I interlocked Jace and I fingers. Ugh cementary. Last time I was in one I leanered my life was a lie.

"Alright guys lets go." Jace commanded. I nodded and followed where ever he was dragging me before I realize I don't know wat the hell we are looking for so I asked.

"Wait what're we looking for?"

"A stash of weapons." My new best friend Izzy told me. I like her alot she reminds me lot like myself. But she can kick more ass than I can.

"We stashed the weapons with Miss Milligan." Huh creepy.

"And why are Shadowhunters stashing the weapons in a church yard?" Ok church yeard grave yard all the same to me.

"Because all of the acient religions recongized demons." Oh ok. "Or at least they use to."

"They forgot about the threat becuase we been here to protect everyone." Alec boasted then insulted. "Typical mundane failure of imangination." He is such a dick. Izzy scoffed.

"Are you saying we do too good of a job?' She questioned her brother. "You just can't let up can you?" Jace snarled before turning to them.

"You know what?" Oh my baby is mad or irrated. "Alec why don't you go check out by the angel." Alec hesistated but nodded. "We couldn't gear up at the insitute but we know our ancestors left a cache around her someplace." He told me interrupting my epitapth reading on this grave stone.

"You know I always wondered where my dad was burried." I laughed. "But Joceyln not my mother and I don't even know if I have a father." I ran my hand over the tomb stone. "Did he leave us? Did he die before I was born?"

"Asking these questions aren't helping you or neither are getting anwers." I gave him a look.

"So your telling me if you had a chance to find your mom, you wouldn't take it?" He stared till her dodge my question.

"This isn't your fault." I laughed.

"Who am I going to blame?" I questioned. "Joceyln for lying to me, how about my dead mother, no wait Valentine, no Clary." I shook my head. "This is all my fault." We heard a phone beep and Izzy turned to us smiling.

"Excellent." She placed her phone in her back pocket before leaving. "He's home. I'm outta here." Wait what?

"Your not staying?" I asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She had this bright smile on her face. "But I gotta find out how to get into the vampire lair." Jace rolled his eyes and sighing.

"Don't anything I wouldn't do." She chuckled.

"Please, all the times I heard Nikki screaming from down the hall." My eyes widen and I can feel my face heat up. Looking at Jace I can see his smirk. I hit him.

"Ow what was that for?" I pointed my finger at him.

"Stop looking so smug." He just chuckled with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Jace...over here." Alec called. I sighed.

"Go head stay close, remember Mary Milligan." I nodded and searched for Mary. God was I really that loud? Even though I remember some are still not clear. That's why I'm having a hard time with commiting fully with Jace. Do I want to jump his bones? Yes! And I do love him but why is it so hard to say? Maybe it's because I don't fully trust him. Joceyln said to but she lied. And my diary how much truth is in it.

"Alec enough!" I heard I tunred to see Jace practically in Alec face. Woah!. I turned to find something to distact them from the fight that's about to break out, oh!

"Babe, Alec I found her." I brushed of the mess from the weather over the years. As they walked over I stood up. I watched as they both brushed the leaves off. and in the middle I see a rune. Jace took out his steele and looked at us.

"Abracadabra." I gasped.

"Oh my god does that really work?" He just stared at me as if I was stupid before scoffing.

"No baby." I pouted. I watched as he traced the rune after he was done something clicked. Both Jace and Alec moved the top of the grave stone off and looking inside all I seen was a chest.

"Woah, where's Miss Milligan?" Jace lift the top and there was the seraph blades and mini nives? I picked one up and Alec placed his hand on my arm.

"Don't touch that." I rolled my eyes at him.

"What? Jace taught me how to use one and I also if remembering correctly killed that demon."

"You did.."

"Alec..I'm going to show her how to use it again." He then nod towards the weapon. "Do you see anything you can use?" Alec brushed passed me and shook his head.

"No there's no bow here. I need one." I look at the blade and it was humming in my hands. It feels so familiar but yet foreign. "I have to rune some arrows. That's back at the institute." He turned and I can feel his gaze in me. "I gotta go." After having their manly talk I felt Jace walk up behind me.

"Hmm this seems oddly familair." He chuckled. I felt him placed my hand correctly before placing his chin on my shoulder. "Your distracting me." Another chuckle fell from his lips.

"Ok Nikki rember what I said?" I nodded.

"It knows I'm a Shadowhunter, so it wants to respond to me." I felt him nod.

"Good girl." I chuckled. "But you have to be firm with it."

"You gotta let it knows who boss." He laughed. "See I got this." He kissed the side of my head. His hand then moved back to mine and I sucked in a breath when he stepped closer. Oh god, now this is really distracting. He slowly moved the blade and I watched intrance on the way it glowed anf feels.

"You make it a part of yourself and it a part of you." His husky voice said in my ear. We were both panting now. He turned the blade so it was eye level and said. "Now the blade never dims." We glanced at each other. "It says you belong together." I smirked.

"Yea." He kissed my forehead before moving our bodies back then out. Woah!

"You part angel Nikki." I nodded. I felt him step back and I continued but someting was missing.

"Can I do this without you?" I asked.

"You just did." I shook my head no.

"But..it felt like you were still with me." I turned facing him.

"I am, and always will be." I moved closer.

"Jace I." I couldn't finish my sentence becuase he suddenly pulled me into a heated kiss. When he went to remove my coat I pulled away. "God later." He groaned.

"Nikki.." I shook my head.

"I promise you after we find Clary and Simon." I whimpered when he pulled away.

"I can't...Nikki I need you." We both were panting.

"I promise." He walked away to cool off and when he came back we left

* * *

 **And** now I'm standing in front of a bar. You have got to be kidding me. We're suppose to be finding Clary and Simon and he wants to stop for a drink! He caught my glare and just rolled his eyes at me.

"You seriously brought me here." Instead of answering he took a step closer. "This is how you want to kill time in a biker bar." Simon comment came back to me. I glanced at the bar and Jax would like this place.

"We can't make a move on the vamps till sunrise," Was all he told me. "Plus there's someting I need in here." He added. We walked in and everyone was either making out, Having or trying to have sex or drinking away.

"We need to save my sister and bestfriend instead were hanging around a bunch of posers." I glanced at the biked thats all around me and they are awesome to look at. I think Jace agrees by the stare he as on the one by the guy in the blue and blck jacket. Jace chuckled.

"Babe chill please." I rolled my eyes. "Come here." I did as was told and he placed me in front of him. Pointing her said. "Do me a favor and tell me what you see?" I glanced at him oddly before glancing at the couple who were in a heavy make out session. Ew I hope Jace and I don't look like that.

"Waitresses, people making out." I glanced at him. "Please tell me we don't look like that." He just shook his head at me.

"Focus." He chided. "No concentrate on looking through them."

"Through?" What the hell is my boyfriend talking about.

"There are layers to reality. You can pull them away." Huh. I glanced back at them and just stared not letting anything around me distract me or get in the way. Oh holy shit. Ew they're feeding.

"Vampires." He nodded and like always said good girl. "They're feeding off of another." He turned me around and pointed at the man bike he was looking at.

"Go and flirt." I'm sorry what!?

"I'm sorry it sounds like you told me to go and flirt with him." He nodded.

"Yea I did."

"What!" He cuckled and pushed me foward.

"Go compliment him on his bike he'll like that." I huffed. And walked over. As I was making my way over I unzipped my coat just under my breast.

"Hi." The guy looked up and stared before moving his eyes up and down my body. Ok what the hell is Jace doing. "Now I've been wondering who owns this vibrating machine." The guy eyes widen a little before his lips fell into a smirk.

"Vibrating machine huh?" I nodded. "You like to ride baby?" I nodded giggling. Suddenly I lost all sense as his hand lifted and nope what?

"You know you smell like a friggin angel, right?" I giggled and played with my hair. "But without all that Shadowhunter rune crap all over you." He touched my arm. "Much better look right?" I felt him unzip the rest of my jacket before taking it off. I distinctly hear a growl but I can't look away from this man.

"Uh huh." I responded. He moved his face into the crook of me neck and sniffed.

"I don't know what the hell you are, angel doll." He sniffed again. "But your one tasty treat." I let out a squeal and giggled. He placed his hands on my hips before helping me onto the bike.

"Be careful baby." I just gave a nod. And laughed as he joined me and pushed me fowards a little. I can hear him take out his keys and that was when we were interrupted. By my very angry boyfriend.

"Hey." I looked over and his body was tense and his hand was clenched so tight they turned white. "You having fun with my girl?" He said nostral flaring panting in rage.

"Piss of Shadowhunter." Jace chuckled.

"Hi baby, Brad is going to take me for a ride." We both giggled. Jace nodded and point at me.

"One if anyone going to ride her it's me, and two Nikki stay there." What? Both men got in each other face. I watch as Brad push Jace and for some reason I was chuckling.

"Baby this will only take a second, don't move." The vamp swung but Jace dissaperead then reappered nehind the vamp. And swung at him connecting and stealing his keys. Every vampire in the bar stood up. "As you were." Jace quickly got on the bike and we took off. I shook my head snapping out of it before repeatedly hitting him.

"Bastard." He didn't respond except for ow as I continued to hit him.

"Nikki.."

"You ade me flirt with him!" Scoffing. "Then you got angry!"

"He was touching you!"

"Why dd you send me over there in the first place?"

"We needed the keys." I huffed well then. Nothing more was said till the bike sped up. "Nikki I'm sorry."

"If you just would've told me I could've went along with your plan."

"I know and I'm sorry." I placed my head on his shoulder. "Maybe this would cheer you up." I lift my head about to ask him what was and the bike was flying? Floating? Oh my god the clouds and NY lights.

"Oh my god." We both were laughing. "It's beautiful,"

"Yea it is." I looked at him to find him staring at me. I blushing from his comment I leaned in and kissed him.

"Your forgiven." He smiled before giving me another kiss focusing on the road? Sky?

* * *

 **So** after that amazing bike ride. The bike that Jace told me runs on demon energy thank god we landed when we did I can see the sky get lighter. So like I said we landed on the roof of Hotel DuMort. I slowly got off the bike using Jace to steady myself.

"You ok?" I glanced at him and smile.

"Do you own one of these?" He gave me a wierd look before answering.

"No." I pouted.

"Damn, we could've went on many rides away from this and enjoy each other," He raised a brow before wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh really?" I giggled and gave a nod.

"Yea I had fun." I looked at them bike. "I haven't smiled like this in a long time." He kissed my forehead.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and started making our way across the roof. "Oh right hold on." He took out his stele and glanced at me.

"Go ahead." He moved my top alittle and started drawing a rune.

"What that vamp did to you back at the bar was called encanto." God this stings. "Now this will keep you safe just incase." I nodded. I looked down at the rune. "Now give me your arm." I gave him my left and again he drew a rune.

"What's this one?" Ow

"This is for silence." Ok. "The vamps won't hear us coming, but we can;t disguise the scent of our blood from them." I nod ok whatever.

"So they will be able to know when we enter the building?" I asked. We continued moving.

"Yea, but if our plan works, we'll have time to find your sister and Simon."

"Do you think they did anything to them?" He looked at me and sighed,

"I think Clary would be smart enough not to enage or drink anything they give her."

"What?" Now I was oanicking. "They aren't going to turn them are they?"

"No feed yea, turn not likely."

"Jace this is my sister and bestfriend were talking about I need to know." My god how am I going to explain to Simon mom or Jocelyn that they're vampires.

"Nikki...I really don't know." I sighed before following him.

"How will we find them?"

"They'll be in the most secure room in the building." He took my hand. "Trust me babe, we'll know it once we see it." He kept glancing at me. "What're you and your sister deal with te kid anyway."

"Becareful." I warned him,

"He seems kind of.." I raised my brow at him daring him to finsih. "Unworthy." I chuckled.

"Your my boyfriend Jace and I.." Again I can't say it. "Care for you deeply." I watch as he looked away. I'm so sorry Jace. I'm getting there be patient with me. "I'm not intrested in Simon, Clary is." He chuckled.

"But he doesn't see it." I nodded. he shook his head.

"I'm hoping the more time he sees me with you, whatever feeling e has for me will change."

"Do you believe that?" I stared at him.

"I'm hoping." He just blinked before moving on. I sighed following him.

* * *

 **We** made our way into the building and quietly through it. Jace stopped and suddenly turned a corner quickly following him. I saw him pressed against a wall and followed his lead. Both glanced around the corner and saw vampire after vampire running towards something. I took out my blade and took a breath. This is for Clary and Simon. I know for a fact of Clary was in my shoes she fight hell and high water to get me and Simon back too. Seeing them distracted and hearing fighting we started moving.

"That's Izzy and Alec." Oh good there here. "Those vampire you saw they were distracting them, come on." Running down the hall we came into a room. and I jumped when Jace was attacked.

"Jace!" I wacthed aa he tried to get free. Hearing him gasp I went to reach for my serpah blade but was grabbed.

"Nicole!" I was to busy trying to get away from whoever had me.

"Hey baby." Oh no. "Just ran thirty blocks to get here." Oh god get off me. "I nearly burned to death." I can see Jace fighting back. "You missed your ride angel doll." Brad growled before turning me in his grip. "Why'd you go with him huh?" I'm trying to get to one of the smaller knives in my boot but his grip isn't letting me. "You really know how to hurt a guy." Right Nikki duh he has balls kick him. And I did.

"Oh thank god that works." I glanced at Jace seeing he still ahving trouble and went to help when I was grabbed from behind again.

"Babe the blade." I heard Jace call.

"God I'm trying!" Brad and I reached the same time and when he grabbed it causing him ti burn. Huh. Suddenly he threw me and I landed on my back. I heard footsteps and saw Alec and Izzy. But once again Brad grabbed me as a shield. Alec just looked at me then Brad.

"Ok." And he fired at the wall causing it to crumble in pieces and the sunlight killed Brad.

"Bye Brad." I picked up my blad and stabbed the one Jace was struggling with. Tunring Jace saw the vamp dead. After checking me he pulled me into him.

"You ok?" I nodded.

'Yea except for killing the guy." Izzy walked over.

"Remeber he was going to kill you." She smiled at me. "She did good didn't she?" SHe asked her two brothers.' Jace kissed the side of my head.

"Yea she did," I pulled away from him.

"Thank you." I glanced at Alec. "Thank you" He just gave me a nod. "Now come lets go find them." We walked off and as we came upon a room there they were. "Oh thank god Clary!" Clary moved towards me but the guy who I learned was Raphel grabbed Simon at knife point.

"Uh uh." He warned Clary. "Back over here." Clary moved. And as I looked them over I see Clary was fine but Simon had an injury on his head. "Hello Nicole Emily Northmen Fairchild." He smirked at me before saying. "Put it away." I glanced at Jace and he nodded.

"Clary are you two ok?" I asked them she was about t speak.

"Shut it!" I did as was told. "Now if you all just follow me." What? When we didn't move he grabbed Clary instead.

"Move it!" It was me yelling now. They all started moving as Izzy grabbed Simon. We were making towards the other roof entrance. What the hell is this guy doing.

"Move it come on!" He waited till we passed and I made sure to stay at the end of the line. "Move or I'll kill the girl now."

"We're not going to hurt you I just want my friend and sister back." I told him. Jace was hold me back but pushing me foward.

"I'm glad we don't we wanted you and the other Fairchild."

"Well here I am bitch." He just chuckled as Jace told me to move it.

"I said wanted it wasn;t my idea now open the door!" I shook my head.

"Not without my sister." I saw the blade move closer to Clary neck.

"Nikki go I'll get her out of here." I looked at Jace and nodded. I paced till I heard the door closed and Clary ran into my arms.

"Oh my god are you ok?" I asked her. I pulled her away and looked her over.

"Yea I'm fine." I nodded and held her close again before bringing Simon into a hug too. Pulling away I hugged Simon. Looking him over he had a cut on his cheek and corner of his forehead.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine." I nodded. And hugged him again. "But the vampires."

"What about them?" Jace asked him.

"Won't they be coming?" Jace chuckled.

"They're vampires I thought you watched the movies." He moved towards the stairs. "They will fry if they are dumb enough to come out."

"It's over it's finally over and youe ok." I said to Simon. "I was afraid you or Clary would die and I would lose you." Simon thumb and finger grabbed my chin.

"You know I would do anything for you." I smiled at him. I grabbed Clary hand and Simons.

"I can't live without you two." Clary gave me a slight smile before moving away.

"What." Glancing at him and giving him a wierd look. "Say that again."

Slowly I said. "I can't live without you." I glanced at Jace and see him string intently at us. "Look Simon besides you Clary and Jace you are all I have left."

"Wait Jace?" I sighed and glanced at Jace and smiled.

"Yea my boyfriend, that I love." Everyone eyes widen and I smiled moving away from Simon into Jaces arms." In his ears I whispered. "I mean it." I heard a voice clear and Alec was standing behind us. "I'll let you guys talk." I was grabbed by Clary and she pulled me away from everyone.

"Sis look something happened to Simon." I was confused. But before I she can say anything else I heard Jace.

"Alec stop!" I was worried.

"That's the second time today they got into an argument."

"You don't see it?" Clary asked me.

"See what?" She chuckled.

"Nikki, Alec is in love with Jace too." My jaw dropped and I watched as Alec shoulders dropped and he moved away from Jace. As Jace turned to me what none of us saw was Simon staring hungrily at my pulse.


	8. Did Mom Just Really Freddy Kruger Us? P1

**Nicole**

Well the last three hours were can you say crazy? Well I rescued my sister non-sister and bff. Alec is in love with my boyrfriend of two years. Huh well that explains the glares and very rude but not hurtful comments. And Simon has been acting weird since Raphael let him go and we left the Hotel DuMort to the instuitue. I mean he always been twitchy and awkward especially with the opposite sex but, it like doubled by ten. Jace and I tried to sneak away for some loving like I promised him but Clary dragged me away. But that was interruted also by Simon saying he needs to speal to Clary. Which made me raise a brow becuase it's usually me Simon goes to. But I'm happy for Clary maybe that awful experience they were just in made them closer. So while they left I went in search for my boyfriend but he was no where to be found. So instead I went to sleep which brings me to tis very weird dream.

* * *

 _ **"Mom?"** I heard myself say. I'm looking around the room the room which walls seem to be painted red and gold curtains covering the window. I see a younger version of my mom and as I look to my right I see little me do the same and there's Clary._

 _"Mom, I don't want to do this." A younger panicked Clary spoke. I see a skinny Asian? Man shake his head at my mother. I never seen someone with that much makeup on their face._

 _"They won't be a child forever, Jocelyn." He told our mother. She glanced sadly at us before turning to the man and said._

 _"For now I don't want my girls apart of this world." I felt a tug on my wrist and I see my mother well friend? Tie rope around me. I walke closer and around Jocelyn and the man and see both panicked strawberry blondes sruggling as much as their little bodies could. The man with cat eyes shook his head at our mother before like Dot hand this time blue smoke flew slowly from his hand before clouding both girls eyes making them forget just like their mother wanted._

* * *

I gasped waking up. Looking around the room I see back. And I mean naked back. I tilt my head enjoying the view of my boyfriend. When he moved around the punching bag that was randomly hanging from his room, Jace seen I was awake. Eyes wide which turned into a smirk seeing as how I was practically drooling he removed the gloved then went towards the couch grabbing his shirt. Whimpering.

"You could've left the shirt off." He chuckled. After adjusting he sat by me on the bed.

"What happened?" He asked. Suddenly remembering after being distracted. I quickly got up leaving a confused Jace. It seemed as I was moving towards the door Clary was coming in because we crashed right into each other.

"Did that really just happened?" I heard Jace ask. Clary and I were left groaning on the floor with the both of us clutching our heads. Hearing a sigh I saw a hand placed in front of me. Grabbing it, I pulled myself up before doing the same to Clary.

"Damn it!" I sighed rubbing my head. Clary seemed to collect herself cause she then grabbed me shaking me.

Clary explained to the both of us about the dream she had which ironically I had the same one. Then she mentioned a Magnus Bane that sent Jace on edge.

"Bane." I said. "Jocelyn called ime that in the dream." Clary gave me a weird look.

"Why did you say Jocelyn. when you could've said mom?" I glanced back at Jace who looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Clary asked after seeing the look Jace and I exchange. "Nikki what is it?"

"Magnus.." Thank you Jace. "Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn." He stated. Clary nodded.

"Well mom knew him and when I woke Simon was there." I raised a brow. "Not like that!" I chuckled. "He said how Camille was angry when he mention his name."

"Wait. How does Simon know Magnus?" I asked. Clary started shuffling in her spot.

"Well when we were held captive was acting high and Camille was questioning him about our memories." I held a hand up stopping her.

"Ok, why didn't she just ask you?"

"I wouldn't had told her anything. besides." She shrugged. "She practically ignored me." I nodded.

"So Camille was pissed?" Jace asked getting us back on track.

"Yea she was seething then basically blamed him." I glanced back at Jace. He was glancing at the wall thinking.

"And you two believe your mundane friend?" I glared.

"We believe Simon." Both Clary and I told him. He made a face nodding.

"Magnus magic is so powerful, he can invade even the Silent Brothers." He crossed his arm. "If he was the one that took both your memories, he can be the key to everything." I sighed.

"Jace I don't feel comfortable with everyone risking their lives to help Clary and I get our memory back."

I felt Jace walk up behind me rubbing my shoulders. "Nikki.."

"What if we don't remember anything that leads to the Mortal Cup?" His hands moved to wrap around my waist.

"Look believe me when I tell you finding your memories is our only shot at getting the mortal cup back." He kissed the side of my head before resting his chin on top. "I'm willing to take that chance on you."

We both straighten up when both Clary and Isabelle ran into the room. I glanced around.

"When the hell did you leave the room?" I was so confused.

"That doesn't matter, Nicole, Simon leaving." She told me.

"What? No Simon can't leave." I told them.

"He can and he is, unless you want to tie him down and restrain him?" I nodded.

"Yes!" They all gave me a weird look. Groaning in annoyance I left them in the room. Running down the halls I caught Simon walking to the control room.

"Simon! What're you doing?" I asked him.

"I already told Isabelle, they can't keep me prisoner here." He walked down the stairs towards another hall that leads to the elevator and the exit.

"Prisoner? Wait...Simon!" I grabbed his arm stopping him. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Nicole." He grabbed my hand dragging me with him. "And if you haven't already drank their kool-aid you and your sister will come with me." I dragged my feet trying to get him to stop.

"I can't, Jace.." Simon suddenly stopped getting in my face scaring me also causing me to take a few steps back.

"Jace Jace Jace." I glanced at him watching as his hands kept clenching and heard him panting. "Look Nikki you..you can't stay here it is not safe."

"If you value your life you'll take a step back from Nicole." I watch as Simon give Jace a confused look before realizing how close and volatile he's being. "Besides this is the safest place the twins could be."

Simon took a step back before pointing at Jace. "You don't get to talk to me Captain America." I moved away towards Jace.

"Considering I'm the guy with the weapons, I get to say what I want." He told Simon. "And I'm Nikki boyfriend incase you forgot."

Simon growled before getting in our face with me between the two shouting with his arms out.

"Come at me bro!"

"Oh yeah?" I pushed against Simon.

"Woah what's your problem?" Clary who was missing suddenly appeared and grabbed Simon pulling him away from us.

"He's my problem!" He shouted. "He's just like Kurt Duplesse from high school." Running his hands through his hair. "You remember him don't you? Total jerk with the square jaw, smelled like body spray, always bulling people."

"Simon what did Camile do to you?" He chuckled darkly.

"Showed me more attention than you've." I gasped.

"Simon!" Clary berated

"Mundane!" Jace growled.

"Forget you I'm in this mess because of you anyway." My eyes were stinging with tears. I watched as Simon walked away.

"Come here." Jace pulled me into his arms holding me while I cried.

"I'll go after him." I heard Clary say. I pulled away.

"No! Clary." I grabbed her hand.

"Simon can't go out there on his own Nikki, think about his mom, sister, Maureen." She persuaded. She started moving towards the door again before I pulled her back.

"Wait there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" I glanced at Jace and he gave me a nod telling me to tell Clary.

"It's about Jocelyn..I mean mom." I sighed.

"Nikki.."

"Were not related." She took a step back in shock.

"Wh-what?"

"And Valentine..."

"Damn it Nikki, just tell me!" She yelled.

"He's your father. And he also the one that killed my parents."

"What!?"


	9. Did Our Mom Just Freddy Kruger Us Pt2

**Nicole**

"What did you just say to me?" She shook her head. "No your wrong. Valentine is not my father, and your my sister." I sadly shook my head.

"Clary, I didn't want to believe it either." I took her hands. "The Silent Brothers, told me that my memories don't lie."

"I was there Clary I saw how upset you sister was." Jace told her.

"I-I don't understand.." She was practically sobbing now.

"My sixteenth birthday, I was talking to Jace and I heard Joc..mom." I took a breath. "Talking to Luke she mention Dana my mom. She also told Luke that she don't think you'll forgive her when you find out who your dad is and what he did to my father."

"Why-Why would she lie to us." She gripped her hair. "Oh my god Valentine is my father." She then grabbed my hands. "He killed your parents Nikki." I never seen Clary so distraught. She then got quiet and quickly made her way to the door.

"No! Clary!" She walked through the door before stopping.

"I can't be here." I was panicking.

"Clary..."

"No don't you understand Valentine my dad, the one who took our mother killed your family." She scoffed. "How can you even look at me."

"Cause no matter what I love you and you'll always be my sister." She just stared.

"I have to go, Simon.." And then she was gone.

"Nikki.." I shook my head.

"We need to find Magnus." And I left him standing there.

* * *

{*} **Weapon Room**

After Clary left I sat in our bedroom till Jace gathered everyone so we can go over Clary and I dream and also Magnus Bane. Not even ten seconds that I sat in the room Jace came and got me. Now the four of us that are left plus Hodge are sitting of to the side of the weapon room on the table. I watched as Hodge thanks another Shadowhunter for giving him what looks like a iPad. Hodge pressed a few buttons and when the screen turned on showing several pictures of Magnus the planning began.

"Magnus Bane." I jumped feeling hands on me but smiled when I seen it was only Jace. "The Warlock is over 300 years old.

"Damn." I said. The three laughed.

"As you can see he doesn't actually shield away from the pleasures of every century." Another picture this one looks like the 1920's. "His tastes are exquisite."

"I think it's awesome." Everyone turned to me. "To live that long, to see the world change, the styles, awesome." They smiled, well Alec rolled his eyes at me. I felt Jace kiss the back of my head.

"You would think that." He said. I turned to face him.

"What am I wrong?" He shook his head and smiled.

"No, it's a very Nicole thing to say." I gave him a kiss before turning my attention back to Hodge. Tilting my head at the picture.

"He's like the Downworlder David Guetta." I heard Izzy laugh.

"Guetta's already a Downworlder." I gasped.

"No!" She just smiled.

"Can you two focus." Alec growled. I rolled my eyes at him. "This is no joke."

"Someone needs to get slayed." I laughed.

"Alec's right." Hodge snapped making everyone stop. "Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known." He stared at all of us. "He has a very." He stressed the word. "Mistrust of Shadowhunters."

"If he does, then why did he help my mom?" My phone beeped and I quickly took it out and sighed in relief. " I mean he helped her take our memories, she's a Shadowhunter too."

"What? What is it?" I heard Jace ask.

"It was Clary." I held my phone out so they can see.

 _Hey sis I'm sorry for the way I acted, it..Nikki I just need time. I found Simon and I'm staying at his house it's not safe to go home._

"At least the mundane has a brain not to go home." Alec commented. I glared at him and put my phone back in my shorts.

"Sorry Hodge continue." He just told me it was ok and answered my question.

"Your mother is one of the best." He placed the iPad on the table. "But 'help' might not be the most accurate word." He told me. "Now did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn." He nodded. "Perhaps. But more than likely your mother paid him."

"Warlocks usually require payment." Jace stated. He pulled my chair out before pulling me out of it and sitting down, pulling me onto his lap. "Before they help with anything."

I moved back into Jace back with the glare Alec was sending me. "Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding. Since Valentine been hunting them." Alec informed the room.

I saw Hodge nod from the corner of my eye. "Valentine must be searching for the warlock." He was studying the last picture that was on the slide. "Where did Jocelyn." He choked and the four of us can see his rune start smoking.

I feel so bad. "You ok?" He just gave me a nod. "So how do we find Magnus?" I felt Jace tap my hip.

"We don't. Magnus find us." He leaned back almost causing me to fall off his lap. "Sorry, We'll set up a meeting somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding." Izzy suddenly got up.

"And I know exactly where we do it."

She took the iPad looking thing from the table and started swiping her finger. And a rave flyer showed up on the screen. _**Rapturdus Evening.**_

"A Downworld rave." I can hear the smirk that's probably plastered on his face. "Nice Izzy." He praised. Alec matching Jace smirk asked.

"Now Izzy where did you get that?" Now all three were smirking.

"During my surveillance of the Downworlders." She tilt her head at the picture. :And from what I hear Magnus loves to party."

"No, He'll never go for it. Not with Valentine trying to kill im." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you always a Debby Downer?" He ignored me. Well.

"Of course he will." Jace countered. "He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight."

* * *

{*} **Jace**

We all went our separate way after Hodge explain to us the importance of the four-karat unheated Burmese ruby. According to Hodge it belonged to his ex-lover Camille. Who would've thought. Hodge explained Magnus brought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. The red ruby jewel alerts anyone who wears it when he/she are in the presence of demons. We use this necklace, we can bargain with Magnus to get my girl memories back. Speaking of Nicole. She told me she had to dress the part for the rave. So that's where I am now leaning against the doorway and watching as Nikki slip into her leather jacket.

"Nikki." She turns and I'm stunned. "Babe, wow." She giggles before sitting at the bench at the bottom of the bed. I join her.

"Well don't you look hot." I smirk as her eyes run over my body. She puts the last of her heels on before standing up and sets herself between my legs. "I tried calling Clary." She wraps her arms around my neck. "But she's not answering, I feel so guilty, I'm about to get my memories back and my sister is babysitting Simon."

"We only need one of you to remember where the Mortal Cup located Nikki." She sighs and moves away to the mirror.

"I'm more worried about my mom than some stupid cup Jace." Nicole hissed. She picks up the gold hoop earrings and places them in her ear.

"Yea well that stupid cup in the wrong hands mean death to us Shadowhunters." I got up and moved behind her placing my hands on her hips. "Valentine wants to create his own army Nikki, and kill any and all Downworlder." She turned in my grip.

"Yea but why?" I sighed.

"Nikki I couldn't tell I don't know." I told her.

"Well from what I understand, what you told me the Accord was signing some peace treaty right?" I nodded. "And the circle was formed like a group of protesters."

"Your right, Valentine didn't agree that Downworlder should have equal rights as us Shadowhunters. Valentine and his group was ready to kill even his own people." I told her.

"What a bastard, it seems like jealousy to me." And before I can say anything Izzy showed up.

"Well it seems you don't have that awful fashion sense as your sister." Izzy glanced at Nikki outfit. "And like to show the goodies too." I rolled my eyes.

"You got them flaunt them I say." I raised a brow and she just rolled her eyes. "As long as you don't act slutty what's the problem?"

"Well since my expertise are not needed I'll make sure Alec is wearing something descent. And with that Izzy left the room.

* * *

{*} **Rapturdus Evening**

With my hands intertwined with Nikki we walk around the rave in search for The High Warlock of Brooklyn. With the necklace Izzy was reluctant to let go I pause in our search to take out the dagger seraph blade. I pass it to Nikki.

"There's no way I'm letting you go unarmed." I watch as she studied the patterns that's etched on the hilt. "We can be attacked anytime." She nodded.

I watched her studying her reaction to the situation we're in. She seems calm now, I'm hoping when the time's come she doesn't hesitate once. When there was a quick second we can hang out before Jocelyn erased her memories, I would always train with her. Would I help her out? Yea I'm not going to let anything happen to her, but this is my test to see if she was paying attention, and can actually put to use what I taught her. I felt a tug on my arm taking me out on my thoughts and Nikki was pointing ahead of us. And there he was Magnus. Taking her hand again the two of us make our way over.

"Magnus Bane!" I shout over the music. The glittery warlock looked up and rolled his eyes before getting up out of the seat he was occupying. His eyes that was hard soften as he look at my girlfriend.

"Mmm..Nicole Emily Northmen Fairchild." His eyes took her in. "You look just like your mother." He glanced at us. "Now what the hell are you doing here?" I held up the necklace and Magnus smirked. "Right."

"I want my memories back." Nikki told him. He sighed and snapped his fingers wanting the necklace.

"No-no, give my girl back her memories." He glared before saying.

"Shadowhunter, if you want to be able to make sweet passionate love to Nikki ever again then give me the necklace." He snapped at me glaring at my jewels hand sparking. I growled before placing it in his hand. I can hear Nikki laughing at us.

I watched as he turned the necklace over and smiled. Before frowning.

"I would love to give you your memory back cupcake but I now longer have them." What.

"Excuse me?" Nikki was livid.

"Magnus where are they?" He didn't answer me or bother looking he told Nicole.

"I fed them to a memory demon for safe keeping." I groaned.

"Why the hell would you do that!?"

"To protect he girls and the Mortal Cup." He told me in a tone like I should've known. "If Valentine ever captured me he can torture Nikki and Clary memory out of me, just like he tortured Dot." Nikki grabbed his arm.

"What? Tortured?" She was panicking, scared. "Is-is Dot ok?" Magnus gave her a sad look.

"You don't know?" Nikki shook her head. "Dot's dead." I watch as Nikki tried to hold back the tears.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I can't feel her magic anymore Nicole." I placed my hand on her back. "Valentine killed her because she would not betray your mother." It wasn't even sure Nikki was listen anymore. Magnus then moved her away from my side. "Come wit me Nicole, My

lair can protect much more than any Shadowhunter ever could." I scoffed.

"No." She shook her head before grabbing my hand. "Clary is still here and so is Jace." Magnus sighed.

"Don't be a fool, we'll find Clary." Nicole just shook her head. "Your mother would want you to live."

"My mother is dead!' She shout. "Valentine killed her just like Dot." She seethed.

"All the more reason to come with me."

"Just give me my memories that you took from me." Magnus shook his head chuckling.

'Valentine wants you and Clary."

"Why?" I asked.

"Valentine believes it was Nicole mom that convinced Jocelyn to turn on him." He told us. "Valentine vowed he would kill every last Northmen that's out there." He grabbed Nicole hand and dragged her to his side before wiggling his finger creating a portal. "Your mother was a good friend to Jocelyn, but Joce already knew how cray-cray Valentine plans really were, Valentine cared only about two things. Jocelyn and the Mortal Cup."

He kept dragging Nicole to the portal. I grabbed Nicole's arm trying to pull her to my side, but the warlock was stronger.

"Jace!" He grip on me was slipping and I lost my grip on her when I heard Alec shout.

"Look out!"

Suddenly an arrow zipped past my head and lodge right into a circle member. We all paused while Alec joined us to check on the body. Stupid move.

"Jace!" Nicole yelled.

"No!" They moved through the portal.

"Thanks hot stuff."

"Jace!" And they both were gone.


	10. Sneak Peek

He then zeroed in on the crystal hanging from my neck then ripped it off.

"Hey!" He only sushed me.

"Now where did you get this cupcake?"

"Jocelyn." He raised a brow before putting it in his pocket.

"I'm keeping it sorry." I scoffed. "You do not want to mess with it." Before I can ask him another question the building shook.

"What is that?" I asked scared.

"They know I'm here."

"Who? Who knows your here?"

"Valentine men." The building kept shaking sending everything in the room in dismay. "They're trying to take down the wards."

I pat my pockets looking for the dagger that Jace gave me. I gripped it causing the blade to shoot out glowing. Magnus raised his brow but said nothing. The building gave one last shake before we heard voices and footsteps. Suddenly the doorway filled with four men.

"Magnus Bane." Dick one said. Then his eyes settled on me. "And Miss Northmen" He gave us a sick smirk. "Kill them." Then they attacked.


	11. Well I'll Be Damned Luke's A Werewolf

**Nicole**

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring..._

And Jace calling my name is all I can hear as I try to focus on what just happened in my weird awkward dream that involved Valentine and Clary's mother. You want her hand over yourself and the Mortal Cup!

"Nick!" Jace shouted. He handed me his cellphone. Clary probably got tired of the constant ringing before calling Jace. I paced the phone agaisnt my ear.

"Hello?" I heard a sigh.

"Thank god, I thought I was interrupting something when you weren't answering." Clary greeted.

"Oh, we've done that already." Clary groaned causing me to smirk. "Did you see?"

"Yea I did." I sighed and slapped Jace hand away that singaling for me to answer him.

"You need to head to the institue." I glaced at Jace. "There's something I have to tell everyone." Jace got up and dressed, while I hung up the phone still thinking what about Valentine and his demand.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later...**

Clary arrived and while I got dressed Jace woke up the Lightwoods.

"Ok, you woke us up and claim it's important." Alec snarked. "So what is it that has Jace waking us up at 4 am in the morning."

Jace glared. While I ignored the handsome but rude Lightwood.

"Ok while Magnus kind sort of kidnapped me..."

"Wait he kidnapped you?"

"It wasn't sort of..." Asked my sister and stated my boyfriend.

"Before the Circle members broke Magnus wards and attacked us." I thought back and explained what my father told me.

* * *

 _"Hey!" I shouted._

 _"Now where did you get this cupcake?"_

 _"Jocelyn?" I gave him a weird look._

 _"Jocelyn." He spit my sister mother name._

 _"Why did you say her name like that?" He glanced at me and hadn't said anything for a good five minutes. "Magnus?"_

 _"Do you know who your father is?" I blinked at the random question that was thrown at me._

 _"No.." I really didn't know how to answer. "What I can remember what Dana.. my mom told me." I sighed. "He walked out on us." My eyes grew wide as everything in the room started shaking. Growing scared I grabbed him. "Magnus!"_

 _"Walked out!" He shouted. "I didn't walk out!" I gasped._

 _"What!?" He sighed and not only did the room stop shaking but it dulled, you can feel the energy suddenly gone from the room. And Magnus looked crossed between sadness and anger he just shown._

 _"I'm your father Nicolette Emily-Northmen-Bane."_

 _"What the fuck."_

 _"Language cookie." He scolded._

 _"Your a warlock and from what I understand. Well been told." I blushed._

 _"We can't procreate." He smirked and winked at me._

 _"Yea, that." I said. He chuckled._

 _"You're here aren't you?" He sighed. "I thought so too." He pointed to the seat we were just sitting in. " So when Dana came to me and told muah she was pregnant I accused her of cheating." I glared. "Cookie, you just told me which is true Warlocks can't have children, we." He pointed at himself. "Are sterle."_

 _"So how was her getting pregnant possible?" He stared._

 _"Do you know what you are dumpling?"_

 _"What I am?" What the hell is he asking._

 _"Honey your mom was a shadowhunter." He smirked. "And my handsome self is a warlock."_

 _"So I am half angel half demon?" I asked. Magnus snorted._

 _"Your more than that." He got up and summoned another drink. " Every decade there's always a seerer or prophet out there talking about the one."_

 _"The one..."_

 _"Yes...the one to bring peace to this forsaken world." He snapped his fingers and I watched a scene play out in front of me. "For centuries mundanes were dying left and right, by things they never understood." I watched as vampires, werewolves, and supernatural creatures I never knew were possible but a fairytale, attacking humans, making some their slaves for entertainment or food or killing. "It wasn't till Johnathan Shadowhunter summoned Raziel."_

 _I watched as the blonde hair man drop the cup we all are looking for and what look like a sword into a huge lake. I gasped as a six foot white angel, with golden runes on him surface from the water, water that broke like someone threw an object at glass._

 _"Summoning the angel,Jonathan pleaded the angel to help the mundanes that are being slaughtered by beings stronger then them."_

 _"Help us." I heard the man speak. "The human race are slowly dying, we can't protect ourselves from things that are stronger or can't be seen."_

 _"What are you asking?"_

 _"Give us the power to make us stronger, to fight and give mundanes a chance to live."_

 _"Are your intentions pure Jonathan?"_

 _"Pure?" The angel hand hovered over the lake and the cup the man threw into the water was suddenly in his hand._

 _" I know the despair you mundanes are suffering."The angel other hand moved over to his right. "I've watched for centuries." His nail slit his wrist. "I always wondered why my father created such creatures, he claimed to love humans." I watched as his blood fell into the cup. "And now I'm tired of watching his creations die, I'll help you." The cup that was already golden grew brighter. The angel handed the cup over._

 _"But if your deceiving me Shadowhunter, drinking the cup you will die."_

 _Snapping his finger the images went away. "And that's how you guys were given the name Shadowhunters."_

 _"Wow." Was my answer._

 _"Indeed." He waved his empty glass away. "But!" I jumped. "What we didn't count on was the angel Raziel watching us."_

 _"Watching us doing what?"_

 _"Shadowhunters think down upon us Downworlders, Vampires hates werwolves and both hate us warlocks and vice versa." He shook his head. "We share the same blood. And we hate each other."_

 _"But why?" He just shrugged his shoulders. "I always wanted a child." He smiled at me. "You were a blessing Nicolette." I gave a smile back. "But what both your mother and I didn't even imagine was Raziel gave you a little something more."_

 _"I'm not going to like this am I.." And before Magnus can answer the room shook._

* * *

Everyone had the expression of shock and only two held fear. I waved my hand in front of the four faces.

"So..." I glanced at them all.

"Magnus is your father?" Alec asked.

"Mhmm." I then smirked. "And my father was so flirting with you." I laughed as his face scrunched up.

"And Magnus never got to explain what you are?" Clary asked. I shook my head no.

"This explains why Valentine wants Nicole." Izzy said.

"Izzy's right." Jace eyes never moved from my person. "His lackey said he'll be back for you."

"Your blood must be important that they're interested in someone as dull as you Frays are." Alec insulted.

"Alec.." I placed my hand on top of Jace and shook my head at him.

"We can worry about that later." I said. "We need to find this cup."

"Right, that's why you and your sister are not to step foot out of this institute."

"What?!"

"Jace is right." Isabelle agreed. "Valentine is looking for three things, you two and the cup."

"And since your this one." I heard Alec say. "We can't let Valentine anywhere near you."

"I'm not going to be that stupid fairy tale that gets locked up in her tower for protection."

"I don't know what the hell your talking about Nikki, but that's exactly what your going to do." And I scoffed as he walked away back to our room. The Lightwood following his lead.

"Well someone not getting any." I angrily stated. "Ow!"

"Nicole!" I rubbed the arm Clary hit.


End file.
